A Simple Wish
by TehSanity
Summary: A Haruhi/Lucky Star crossover. Haruhi's wish for a new, more interesting school goes very wrong. Chaos and humour ensues. Note: I want to go back to working on this! Expect lighter chapters soon
1. A Wish

Notes: First fic, can't wait for responses. Kyon's narration and thoughts are in _italics._ No Lucky Star yet. I sure hope that you've all watched The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or you won't understand this chapter. Think of this as a prologue. If the text is all bunched together making it hard to read, tell me. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Lucky Star, Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, or any anime that may be mentioned or referenced to.

* * *

Kyon sighed again after departing with his little sister walking up the hill to school like normal. It has been a very boring and melancholic summer for Kyon and the SOS Brigade. Not much happened. Of course, the SOS Brigade met quite often, perhaps more than one a week due to Haruhi's demands for meetings. Their usual routine of investigating mysteries around town gave no results as usual. Besides, all the mysteries that were occurring were all revolved around Haruhi.

There was a fair deal of extremely large animals created from pictures and information that were entered into the SOS Brigade website. Kyon was constantly pressured by Haruhi to update the website, and the whole brigade would pay a visit to the Computer Research Society President and force him to solve any technical problems that occurred. Unfortunately, he couldn't handle the data entities appeared occasionally. Koizumi had his share of closed spaces to deal with. Obviously Haruhi was bored.

Despite the occasional mystery, the SOS Brigade was still in a state of melancholy throughout the summer. He could only pray that the new school year would satisfy Haruhi's boredom and prevent the end of the world.

As usual, Kyon stepped into the room to see Haruhi staring out the window blankly. 'Hey', Kyon simply greeted Haruhi. 'How was summer?'

'Boring'

_I__ didn't even need to ask_.

After a moment's silence, Haruhi continued her rant, 'You know, I've just realized how boring school is. But Kyon, do you think there are more interesting schools than this one?'

'Well…' Kyon never had the chance to answer.

'I bet there are schools with interesting clubs and teachers who don't moan all day. I wish we could all attend a school like that.'

_There we go. I can expect what will happen. Koizumi, you could try to prevent closed space from forming instead of killing those blue monsters every day from now on._

The school bell interrupted their daily morning conversation. _Well, at least nothing bad happened. I have school to worry about now instead of the end of the world._

The day passed by without any complications. As usual, Kyon made his way to the SOS Brigade clubroom. "Oi, Yuki-chan, Mikuru…." He came across a rather familiar sight, Mikuru changing. He quickly slammed the door in front of him with a blush across his face.

_How could I forget? At least knock… Where did your manners go Kyon?_ A few minutes later, Kyon rejoined Mikuru with a maid costume preparing tea and Yuki with her usual book. Bothered by the silence, he tried to strike up a conversation. 'How's summer?' He simply got a nod from Yuki and an innocent smile from Mikuru.

_At least that wasn't 'Classified information'._ He glanced towards the computer. _No Haruhi? I guess she's somewhere forming a few blue monsters right now. Where's Koizumi?_

The mysterious transfer student came through the door in the club room. 'Hey. How's everyone?' Another nod from Yuki. 'Tea?' Mikuru offered. Itsuki gave an affirmative smile. "Oi Koizumi, how are things going?' The smile on Itsuki's face diminished slightly. He sighed, 'What perfect timing. I have to go.' Kyon asked before Itsuki could turn away. 'Closed space?'

'The usual. I'll be back shortly.' Itsuki quickly exited through the door. Kyon slowly made his way to the computer. _I guess Haruhi's being busy. Koizumi would just quickly do his job and prevent the end of the world. I wonder if Asahina-san's pictures are still here._ The SOS Brigade meeting that never happened went by quickly and Kyon soon found himself on the way home.

Kyon sighed again after departing with his little sister walking up the hill to school like normal. _I guess Haruhi didn't cause the end of the world._ However, something was different when he was approaching the school. He looked at the time. _I should be late, but what's with the mass of students of the front gate? And what's with the ambulances?_

All the students in the school seemed to be massed in front of a large amount of boards with notices on them. Judging from the tone of the voices, the crowd seemed to be in a slight state of panic. The low muttering of the crowd was interrupted by the occasional shouting from a name, as if people were trying to find each other. He slowly fought his way through the crowd. Kyon overheard brief questions like 'What school were you transferred to?'

He read the notice to himself, '_Due to an epidemic of an unknown disease this school will be closed until further notice.__ Don't panic.__ The students infected with the disease have been quarantined inside the buildings__ with medical professionals. D__on't worry about your education. It will still continue. The principal has transferred the majority of __high school students__ to other schools in the surrounding area so your education can continue.__ The lists of schools and the students transferred to those schools are also at the front gate. You will attend at those schools starting the day after tomorrow. Have a nice day._'_ What did you do Haruhi?_

Thinking of his friends, Kyon slowly stumbled into a sense of panic. _Unknown disease?__ Who was affected?_ He started to search through the crowd, pushing people aside. _Haruhi?_ _Yuki-chan?__ Mikuru__-chan? __Koizumi-san?_ He soon found all four standing quietly in front of a lonely board with a single piece of paper on it. Haruhi had an evil but excited smile. Mikuru seemed like she was going to cry. Koizumi still kept his smile. Yuki's face remained blank as always despite all the chaos.

He quickly read through the notice. _Ryoo__ High School- __Kasukabe__, Saitama. Haruhi __Suzumiya__, Yuki __Nagato, __Mikuru__ Asahina, __Itsuki__ Koizumi._ 'Where's me? I'll check the other boards'. Haruhi stopped him. 'No you don't. You're coming with us. That's an order.' 'Fine, fine' Kyon sighed, 'Can't be bothered to fight through the crowd anyway'. There was a moment of silence for Kyon.

_Wait, __Kasukabe__ is in Saitama which is in… never mind. I don't think they mean it when they say surrounding area. _

'Look Haruhi,I don't think I want to travel to Tokyo everyday from here. So…' 'I don't care… This is great! We're all going to be mysterious transfer students.' Accepting defeat, he sighed, 'Fine, we got packing to do. So we're going there even without any idea where to stay in Kasukabe.'


	2. Read the News

Thanks to Fallenangel-vamp and Maximillian for the quick reviews. I heard you. Tried to create more, shorter paragraphs with this chap. _Italics_ are no longer Kyon's narration or thoughts.

* * *

'Yo'. Kagami did her usual greeting coming through the door. Everyone was back to their usual routine. Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki were all sitting around the table having a conversation waiting for Kagami's arrival from her classroom.

Kagami would depart Konata and Tsukasa inside the school building to dump her books inside her homeroom and quickly rejoin her friends.

Kagami, with a pretty enthusiastic tone, asked 'How's summer? Konata, did you finish your homework?'

Konata's tired face collapsed on the table, Tsukasa gave a surprised gasp as Konata's face hit the table with a loud thud.

Kagami's expression suddenly changed to a rather sly one.

She continued, 'Let me guess. Even though you came by my house two days ago to copy all my homework, we were playing too many games and you didn't finish. Finished it all in an all nighter?'

Konata gave a zombie like response, 'No, did an all nighter on the computer.'

_This girl will grow up to become a bad person…_

'Still, I don't understand why we reopen a day later than everyone else', Kagami asked. 'Perhaps it is to give students more time to complete their homework', Konata pointed out. An evil smile crossed Kagami's face. 'You obviously didn't use it…'

The friendly conversation continued after Kagami told off Konata for not trying to finish her homework. 'Did you hear the news?' Kagami asked. 'News? What news?' Konata answered.

Kagami shouted back, 'What news! It's on the everywhere! TV, newspapers, even the internet you live on! Sheesh. It's important to know the events that go on. Who knows, it could affect even ordinary high school students like us.'

'Of course I know the news. Recently, they've announced that a new anime has replaced the season 2 of….'

Kagami interrupted her, 'No, I don't want to know your anime news. Tsukasa, you know about this right?'

Tsukasa gently answered prodding two fingers together. 'Urr… I'm not sure.' '

What do you mean you're not sure!?' Konata asked, 'Miyuki-san, what happened anyway? Looks like Kagami isn't in a state to answer so I'll ask you instead'.

'Oh I'll answer you alright…'

Kagami was interrupted by Miyuki's innocent answer which was in complete contrast with Kagami's anger. 'In Nishinomiya, Hyogo, an epidemic of an unknown disease has broken out in a local school. Last evening, several students reported to the nurse's office feeling sick with a fever. Luckily the students arrived just before the nurse was about to leave. Currently, the school is in quarantine with a make shift hospital set up inside.'

Tsukasa asked, 'What of the students?'. 'I'm not sure. I think the principal has taken care of that already'. The bell interrupted their daily morning conversation. Kagami slowly made her way back to her homeroom.

'Well, I'm off now. Consider it luck that it occurred in some distant school and has nothing to do with us.' Kuroi-sensei dashed in quickly soon after Kagami's exit, with her hair in a mess. Still panting for breath she shouted as she slid the door open, 'Not late!'

'Right students… You've seen the news right?' Kuroi-sensei gasped and then collapsed on the table. A blank expression came across Konata and Tsukasa's face.

Konata could feel Kagami smile evilly and snicker. _Told you._

The teacher continued, 'Apparently the students of that unlucky high school have been temporary transferred to other schools. I think four have been transferred to this school.'

She sets her bag on the table and fumbles through it. Loose sheets of paper start to fly out. She grabs one and slams it on the desk. She glances at the list. 'Guess it's my lucky day. I got one of 'em. They should be here any second now.'

'Hey Kyon, what do you think of this school?' Kyon yawned, 'we've just been here, how could we know? Besides, I'm dead tired after all that travelling. Couldn't get much sleep on the train… Also, what's with the fact that we have to buy new uniforms from this school anyway? We could only be here for a day or two'.

'I don't care... I'm so excited! This is going to be fun!'

Haruhi leans towards the piece of paper Kyon was holding. 'What's our class?' 'Class 1-E. From the map, it's this way'. He points towards a direction. Before he could even take another breath, Haruhi quickly grabbed Kyon's hand and sped off dragging Kyon with her.

A girl with yellow-orange ribbons in her hair burst through the door with a very energetic expression. Behind her was a man holding a map with a not so enthusiastic face. Kuroi 'You must be the new student….. Which one of you is the new student?'

The girl quickly answered, 'Both of us.' A confused teacher continued, 'Right… Introduce yourselves please.'

She quickly dragged her friend across in front of the teacher's desk. Kuroi-sensei pointed to the man, 'you first then'.

He sighed, rearranging his uniform and said, 'Ok… I'm…' Haruhi quickly interrupted him and shut his mouth with her hand. 'We're mysterious transfer students. So we don't have to tell you our names. Investigate the mystery yourselves!'

The room was filled with expressions of shock and awe. A Minoru-shiraishi blurted out, 'what do you mean mystery?!'

With a twitching face, Kuroi-sensei's hand slowly and shook its way until it was pointing across the room. 'You two can sit at the back there by the window…'

The day passed by quickly. The students sat through every lesson without much happening besides learning, much to Haruhi's dissatisfaction. Even so, Haruhi maintained her smile and enthusiasm throughout the whole day while Kyon slumped on the desk behind her looking tired.

However, when the bell rang to call for the end of the day, Haruhi's smile quickly changed into a frown. She turned around and faced Kyon. 'Kyon, I don't understand why nobody came to us yet. They had all day… At least they could ask us our names…'

'What's your name?' a blue haired girl with a cat face expression was standing behind her asked.


	3. Introductions

Sorry for long time to update. Kudos again to Fallen-vamp and Maxmillian for reviews. Tried to make changes according to what you said. More thanks to ChibiKumiko and Kyohaku-Uchiha for more reviews. Keep sending review-love, make me update more often. Enjoy.

* * *

"Oi Kyon', Haruhi ignored the blue haired girl's question and turned back towards Kyon. 'What's with a primary student doing here?'

He quickly leaned to the side to avoid Haruhi who was blocking his view and saw an expression of anger (the veins) appear on the blue girl's face.

Kyon broke a sweat, 'Dunno, she could…' Before he could finish Haruhi turned back and asking questions to the girl. Kyon could only watch as Q&A went by quickly. The blue haired girl simply answered in a straight, low tone.

'What's your name?' Konata Izumi.

'Are you looking for your brother?'

'No.'

'Or your sister?'

'No.'

'Or maybe a friend in a higher class?'

'No'

'That would be a sempai right?'

'I am one.'

'Need help looking?'

'No.'

'What's your class?'

'No.'

There was a pause for a second.

'What was your name again?'

'Konata Izumi.'

Haruhi continued, 'Obviously you're not a primary student, you're intelligent, answering all those questions. Haruhi Suzumiya. Chief of the SOS Brigade.' Her hand reached for Kyon and she dragged him in. 'This is Kyon. One of my sub-ordinates.' Kyon obviously gave a weird face to Haruhi for his mistreatment.

The usual cat-smile returned to Konata's face. She somehow liked how Haruhi pushes Kyon around, 'Didn't understand that, too much information.' The angry veins moved from Konata to Haruhi. 'What is the SOS Brigade?' Haruhi ignored Konata and turned an evil face towards Kyon keeping a tight grasp on his uniform.

'What did you do with the website?'

'Nothing'

'Then why doesn't she know about the SOS Brigade?'

'Well…'

'A website is meant to be seen by other people. Then why she didn't see it? What did you do?'

She prepared herself to do unimaginable torture to Kyon to get the answers she wanted.

'Kona-chan, there you are. Why did you disappear like that?' Tsukasa came walking quickly to the area where Konata was standing. 'I thought you wanted Miyuki wanted to help you with something right now.'

Miyuki was right behind her. Konata turned around to face her friends, 'Oh sorry, talking to the mysterious transfer students. Where did Kagami go? I thought we agreed to copy… no, help each other with homework after school'.

Haruhi interrupted before Konata could continue. A few screams of pain came from the male mysterious transfer student. 'Who's that?' Tsukasa pointed to the man being tortured.

'This is Kyon. One of my subordinates. I'm Haruhi, Chief of the SOS Brigade. Now, allow me to continue disciplining my subordinate.' Haruhi continued her dirty work.

Among the noise, Tsukasa asked a light question which somehow stood out, 'Urr… what's the SOS Brigade? Miyuki?

Miyuki pondered for a moment and answered keeping her smile, 'I don't know. I've actually never heard of it before.' Konata's eyes gave a sparkle, 'Wow, something that Miyuki doesn't know.

Haruhi gave a sign of disappointment when it seemed to her that nobody outside her previous school found about the SOS Brigade. She pushed Kyon forward and almost threw him forward.

Kyon continued forward a few steps off-balance and almost crashed into the three girls. He managed to stop himself inches from Tsukasa. Tsukasa took a step back in shock along with Miyuki.

Konata still retained her cat-smile and didn't move back a step. Haruhi pointed a finger towards Kyon and ordered, 'Explain what the SOS Brigade is to these new members! Order from the Chief!'

All three of the girls were confused at 'new members'. Kyon padded himself and made an annoyed face.

'Look, urr… this could be long. Basically, the SOS Brigade is a club made by Haruhi shortly after we started high school. I gave her a rather boring lecture about individuals and advancements in technology. Didn't think she would form the SOS Brigade. Our goal is 'Bring more excitement to the world' through finding aliens, time-travelers, and espers and basically hang out with them. Any questions?'

'Aliens…?' Tsukasa trembled. The cause being too many horrifying sci-fi movies. The ones Konata would laugh at.

Konata's hand shot up in to the air. 'Yes? What is it', Kyon sighed. Her cat-smile was still there, 'What is the SOS Brigade?'

Kyon slumped slightly forward, 'The SOS Brigade is a club…'

Haruhi grabbed Kyon and threw him back interrupting him. 'No questions! No reason to explain things to new recruits twice. You got that?'

Tsukasa could only give a terrified nod. She finally took her attention off the three girls and took a good look around the classroom. It was mostly empty, however there were a few people looking in shock, probably at Haruhi's treatment of Kyon.

She said to herself, 'This can't possibly be the new clubroom for the SOS Brigade. She pointed to Tsukasa, 'You, got any ideas?' She simply quivered and didn't answer. The finger moved to Konata. 'None.'

Haruhi gave a disappointed look, 'Penalty! Brigade members are supposed to be smarter than this. What do you mean you don't have any ideas!' She signed, 'I guess we have to look. Follow me.'

Her hand reached for Kyon again and she walked out of the room dragging Kyon with her, 'Man, I have to find the rest of the brigade as well. Kyon, do you have any ideas what rooms they are in?'

Konata immediately followed Haruhi out the door. Tsukasa hesitated and looked back at Miyuki. She gave an affirmative smile that said it should be safe to proceed.

Kagami came rushing into the room. She slammed the door open and ran in panting for breath. Her face and hair looked like Kuroi-sensei during the morning bell. Apparently, people could've mistaken her for Kuroi-sensei if she did that in the morning.

She apparently shouted to the empty room still panting for breath, 'Sorry Konata. Friend asked for help with homework. Got carried away. Forgot that you needed help with homework as well. Sorry.' The room was deserted. An imaginary tumbleweed could've rolled through the room. Her face changed from tired to angry.

'Konata! How could you desert a friend like that!'

She ran out of the room with no idea where to look for her friends.

'Where could you possibly be? We always meet after school in here.'


	4. SOS Brigade

Longest chapter yet! Did an all-nighter to finish this one, or maybe that was an all-day... Anyway, thanks to the same reviewers, Maxmilian and Fallenangel-vamp! Enjoy.

* * *

"Recruits, meet Mikuru Asahina." The Brigade with three members short had been wandering quite a while throughout the school corridors. Haruhi, still dragging Kyon, searched every class room they walked across.

He had pretty much given up resisting Haruhi's strong pull and iron grasp. Many a student's reading, study or conversation was interrupted when Haruhi slammed some classroom's door open.

Kyon, still attached to Haruhi, could only smile or weakly wave hello at the shocked students. Much to people's annoyance, she would just gaze for a few seconds in search for her missing Brigade members and then slam the door shut again along with Kyon apologizing to the students for Haruhi's behavior.

The Brigade would just follow Haruhi mindlessly with confused faces, pretty much dazed at her behavior. There was the exception of Konata, with her cat-smile and seemed to like Haruhi's rude behavior.

The only response from the Brigade was shock and awe, mostly due to her chest size. Out of everyone, Konata was the most shocked. She was staring at only one spot and muttering things like, 'Cleavage of the Gods, and 'Pillar of Turn ons'.

With the iron grip finally loose, Kyon sighed at the fact that the Brigade had found the 'untouchable flower on the mountain'. He was the only person who could expect what would happen next.

Haruhi was standing next to Mikuru with her hands on her shoulders. Mikuru wasn't too comfortable either. She could only greet the others weakly with her having Haruhi with an evil smile next to her. She might have expected what happened next.

'This is the designated mascot of the SOS Brigade. Recruits, watch this…'

Hands came across Mikuru's breasts. There was the obvious bouncing. Mikiru's screams filled the corridor and was actually attracting attention, mostly from male students.

Tsukasa looked her friend Miyuki, and wondered if she would suffer the same harassment from Haruhi. To Kyon, it was obvious that Mikuru's harassment in public needed to stop, at least the public in public harassment needed to disappear. He pulled Haruhi from Mikuru, 'That's enough'.

However, Haruhi didn't want her fun to end quickly and kept the same iron grip on Mikuru's uniform. The result was awkward for some and was a turn on for others. Kyon pulled Haruhi as she tugged on Mikuru's uniform.

Mikuru's shirt went along with Haruhi. There was a moment of silence when Kyon looked around him. All the boys in the corridor were staring at Mikuru's chest, including Kyon.

One frightened scream later, Kyon was running and pulling a shirtless Mikuru. Haruhi followed closely after her plaything. The rest of the Brigade wasn't far behind the Chief.

Soon, the entire Brigade was panting from running in an empty classroom. Fortunately for Mikuru, had put her shirt back on by now. It however, was unfortunate for the students fighting amongst themselves for a look into the classroom window. Kyon had locked the door.

After a short while, the male student body had pretty much given up looking through the window. The SOS Brigade was finally able to quietly exit the room and resume the search for missing brigade members and a clubhouse.

Haruhi resumed her classroom invasions. Kyon tried his best to hide Mikuru from the sight of other students. A few rooms later, Haruhi was heard pushing something, or someone. 'Recruits, Yuki Nagato'.

Haruhi's hands were on the shoulders of a grey haired student. Haruhi had peeled her off her seat and pushed her like a crate all the way to outside the classroom. Yuki kept reading the entire trip.

Compared with Kyon, she was quite short. Still, she still had the look of a high school student, unlike Konata…

Haruhi continued, 'She's the indispensible silent character of the SOS Brigade'.

Yuki eyes remained fixed on her book despite all the attention she was receiving. Konata quickly eyed Yuki's expression with great interest. It could've been difficult, since there wasn't an expression to look at.

She stared into Yuki's eyes, and they still remained fixed on the book. Nobody was sure if Yuki knew about Konata and was ignoring her, or she was that addicted to her book.

She rubbed her chin and a white bolt flashed across her forehead, 'Never I could meet someone like you here… you remind me of Miyuki because of how much you read. And being the silent character… you remind me of quite a few other people.'

A question mark appeared over Tsukasa's head, 'Other people?' She turned to Konata, 'Who do you mean?'

'Let me think. There's Mai, Tabitha, Rei, and quite a few other people.'

'I don't recall knowing people with those names…'

'You've never met them…'

'You mean you have other friends as well?'

'Yes, I've seen them on TV. Also, I've met this person. She was cosplaying. She read a book throughout the entire convention.'

A different voice came into the conversation. Her voice seemed like the voice of death.

'They really do seem like real people Konata… Especially if they're from an anime!'

Before Konata knew it, she was kneeling down on the ground holding her head in pain with a large cranial eruption complete with a bandage on it. An evil looking Kagami was standing above her.

However, her expression suddenly changed from evil to something rather shocking.

She kneeled down to help Konata. 'Konata… Where did you go? I was worried sick about you...'

A rather annoyed Haruhi interrupted Kagami, 'Oi, you. What are you doing messing with my Brigade member like that?'

Everyone could tell that Kagami did not like the sound of that. The slight blush on her face disappeared. She quickly gave a sad looking Konata a few brushes and pulled her up. She went straight to Haruhi with an angry face of her own. Everyone else stepped back…

'What do you mean by **your** brigade member? Konata is my friend, not someone you abduct and force to join that brigade of yours? Is it some stupid club? You've just transferred here, and yet you disturb the whole school! Everyone has told me of what you did. Yes, you, disturbing everyone's… whatever they've doing! Who do you think you are?'

'Haruhi Suzumiya. Chief of the SOS Brigade… The SOS Brigade isn't some stupid, boring club! We bring more excitement into the world! How does that make the SOS Brigade stupid?! How dare you insult me and the Brigade like that? I'll…'

Haruhi was interrupted by Konata. She walked into the hostile space between Kagami and Haruhi.

'Kagami… you're scaring your friends…' She nudged Kagami's attention to a scared and shaking Tsukasa, holding on to Miyuki for comfort. It was the first time she'd seen Kagami angry like that.

'Haruhi… you're also scaring your friends and your Brigade members.' Yuki had stopped reading since the argument began. Miyuki was on the verge of crying. Next to her was a stern looking Kyon. This time, her outrageous behavior had gone a little too far.

'Kagami… you're also scaring me. You've never been like that. That's not the Kagamin I know…'

'Konata… I'm sorry…'

'Geez… All this was your fault. If you didn't barge in like that none of this would've happened. Come on Brigade, we're looking for our last member.' Haruhi barged off down the corridor.

This time, the entire brigade didn't follow Haruhi immediately. Kyon, Mikuru and Yuki were the first to follow her. Kyon gave an apologizing smile to Kagami and Konata for Haruhi's behavior.

'Kagami… let's just forget this, ok?'

Kagami finally smiled again and nodded. For Konata, she could forgive Haruhi for all that. She looked to see her sister giving a weak smile. The four followed Haruhi but kept a little distance from the chaos she was causing.


	5. Clubroom

Sorry for quite long delay, this wasn't the easiest chapter to write... Still more thanks to Fallenangel-vamp and Maximilian. You guys sure love reviewing. Enjoy.

* * *

The SOS Brigade continued its march down the school corridors. Haruhi continued her rampage of destruction through the classrooms. Most students had gone home by now, although a few remained only to be victimized by Haruhi's path of destruction.

Haruhi resumed her iron grip on Kyon, perhaps a bit of revenge for stopping her when she was having fun with Mikuru. For Mikuru, she would probably miss school tomorrow.

The entire brigade simply followed Haruhi mindlessly, or stunned by Haruhi's lack of respect for other people's studies or etiquette.

Kagami stopped for a moment and halted Konata as well.

'Konata, can I ask you something?'

'Yeah, what is it?'

'Haruhi just transferred here… but why are you with her so suddenly?'

'Well… she's a pretty good, friendly person…'

'You didn't answer my question Konata…'

Konata sighed, 'I just asked her about her name and she dragged us around the whole school all evening…'

Kagami sounded worried, 'Konata… how can you trust her? You only met her.'

'Trust me on this Kagami. I can tell. She's a good person. Just a bit…'

A crash is heard from some distance away, probably caused by Haruhi. 'Too much energy…'

Kagami smiled, 'I guess I can trust you Konata'.

Haruhi did not hesitate to show her irritation, 'Where is SOS Brigade member number 4? I already searched the entire school for him…'

'Haruhi, if you didn't run around school all day you would've found me'

Haruhi looked even more annoyed now, 'Where were you…'

'Just following the entire brigade…'

Haruhi released her iron grip on Kyon and started to drag Itsuki by the wrist.

The four girls were pretty shocked at the distance at which Haruhi had dragged Itsuki forcefully. Itsuki kept his eyes closed and his smile, despite how much pain his wrist could be in.

'Recruits, this is the official second-in-command of the SOS Brigade. His name is…'

Itsuki bowed in front of the girls to their surprise, 'Itsuki Koizumi. It's a pleasure to meet you'.

Konata pulled her out Marimite accent, 'Pleasure to meet you as well.'

Everyone was surprised with the exception of Miyuki and Koizumi.

'That again…?' Kagami sighed. 'I almost forgot you had that.'

Haruhi continued, 'Now that we have all members of the SOS Brigade. It's to the clubroom!'

Kyon didn't hesitate to state the obvious, 'We don't have one.'

Haruhi's face came a little too close to Kyon's for comfort, 'Of course we do. It's back where we came from.'

'What do you mean? Are you going to drag these four girls back there?'

'Drag?' Tsukasa muttered scared. She was obviously horrified at the way Haruhi drags her brigade members around.

Haruhi was still determined, 'Yes.'

'You know you can't do that'

Haruhi signed, 'Alright. I give up. We'll need a new clubhouse.' She stood thinking for a moment…

'I got it!' Haruhi sped off when Kyon let his guard down. The entire brigade was soon in chase.

Konata was gasping for breath, 'Man, all this running is just as bad as PE.'

Tsukasa gasped along with her friend, 'I thought you were good at PE.'

'Do you think I like it? I'll miss my prime-time anime if we keep running around school like this…'

Haruhi stood proud in front of a door and made her way in. The entire brigade was still in pursuit or was too tired to follow.

The classroom was really small compared to the average Japanese high school classroom, due to the large number of students. For Haruhi, it was the perfect clubroom.

It was almost a carbon copy of the clubroom they had back in Nishinomiya. There was a single, large desk by the window, presumably the teacher's.

To Haruhi's satisfaction, it was large enough for a computer. The rest of the space was filled up with 8 smaller desks, probably for the students. Maybe they could be rearranged to form a…

'Haruhi, what are you doing in a classroom?' Kyon was the first to arrive after Haruhi. 'This can't possibly be our clubroom. What about the students who learn here?'

'Actually it could' Surprisingly, Miyuki was the third to arrive. 'I don't think anyone's using this classroom. I heard that there was a small room in the school for meant for third-years. However, it was too small to be a homeroom, so I think it's unused.'

Kyon shifted his tired eyes to the sign above the door. There wasn't any writing like 1-E or 3-B. Kyon gave the sigh of defeat.

'Good. I guess we'll settle here.' Haruhi proudly walked into her new clubroom. 'Brigade meeting!'

* * *

Konata and Tsukasa calmly walked into the clubroom. Konata was complaining to herself, 'What do you think leaving us like that? How could we follow you if you run off…'

She didn't have time to finish. 'Late! Penalty!' was the only response from Haruhi. Everyone was sitting down bored waiting for the arrival of Tsukasa and Konata.

The entire brigade looked rather impatient with the exception of Yuki, who was still on the same book despite how much she reads. Itsuki still kept his smile though, although there could be a hint of impatience in his smile.

Kagami sat slumped on her elbow in a rather tired and melancholic state, 'Where were you Konata? Haruhi ordered me and Tsukasa around. She said something about learning to obey the Chief... We had to arrange these desks on our own.'

The desks were now rearranged from when Haruhi first arrived. The eight separate desks now formed a large single desk in front of the Chief's desk.

Kagami continued, 'It was wonderful as well dragging everyone's luggage as well. Mikuru's luggage was unexpectedly heavy. What do you have in there Mikuru…?'

This time, Kagami collapsed from exhaustion on the desk, followed by a surprised gasp from her sister. Obviously Kagami's head hit the table pretty hard.

Haruhi began her speech, 'I would like to congratulate myself and the original brigade members for moving the entire brigade to a new location and successfully finding four new members to expand the brigade. We'll be engaging in activates that will increase the SOS Brigade's publicity soon. Recruits, do you know the activities the SOS Brigade engages in?'

The girls confused, could only shake their heads.

Haruhi took a deep breath. Kyon braced himself for very fast speech. 'Find aliens, time travelers, and espers… and have fun with them!'

Miyuki slightly raised her hand, 'Pardon me please. That was a bit too fast to understand...'

Haruhi gave her usual slightly annoyed face and walked up to Miyuki. Miyuki blushed when she realized that Haruhi was staring at her chest.

'You have a pretty nice chest there. Bit small compared to Mikuru though…' Haruhi's finger pointed towards Mikuru.

Mikuru was immediately scared. She could expect what would happen to her inside the SOS Brigade clubroom.

Haruhi returned to an evil smile, 'Mikuru-chan. Why won't you show the new members what you do in the brigade?'

Mikuru could only watch frightened as Haruhi searched through the luggage bag labeled 'Mikuru'. The unusually heavy one. Various cosplay costumes start flying everywhere in the room, thrown out of the bag by Haruhi.

Kagami thought to herself, 'So that's why it's so heavy….'

'How about this Mikuru? Should we start with this one?' Mikuru could only gasp as Haruhi pulled out the dreaded maid costume.

Mikuru gave her usual wails as her shirt was being pulled off by Haruhi for the second time in one day. The entire brigade continued to watch…

Haruhi was obviously having fun. 'Watch carefully Miyuki-chan. You'll need to learn how to cosplay!'

Miyuki gave her usual cutsey smile, even though it was slightly different this time. The fact that Haruhi mentioned 'cosplay' and included 'chan' in her name caused her to be a little uneasy.

Tsukasa felt the same. Her fears were confirmed. If Miyuki was on Haruhi's hit list, would she be on it as well? Would her friends have to cosplay as well?

'That's enough'. Kyon stood up to pull Haruhi from Mikuru. He wouldn't mind Haruhi harassing Mikuru once a day, but twice is a bit too far…

'8:00 PM… We've never gone home this late before… My family would seriously kill me tonight… I don't know why but it seems like Haruhi was really having fun, she didn't stop… I could swear Mikuru's bra almost came off… A girl harassing another girl. That is just wrong, right Konata?'

Konata didn't answer. Kagami had been complaining to a sleeping person for a while. The seats in the train were pretty comfortable and it would be easy for a tired person to fall asleep.

'It's been a long day isn't it…' Kagami looked around to see an empty train, her sister asleep, and a sleeping Konata leaning against her.

'You look pretty cute…' Konata's closed eyes made Kagami blush somehow.

'I'll guess I'll have some rest as well…' She pulled Konata into a more comfortable position beside her and fell silent, asleep with their heads resting against each other.


	6. Half Strength

More thanks to the same people, Fallenangel-vamp and Maximillian. Some more thanks to new faces as well! Kagami... (your name is really long) and kunaby. Enjoy.

* * *

'Yo'. Kagami did her usual greeting coming through the door.

Konata was the first to return to greeting, 'Kagami, we were just wondering where you where.'

Kagami smiled shyly, 'Sorry, my classmates just wanted to ask about Haruhi and her friends. Somehow they know we're friends with them.'

She glanced towards the corner of the room, 'If I remember they sit there right?'

Konata nodded in reply. The two seats were missing an excited genki girl and a very bored looking man.

'They're still haven't returned?'

Konata smiled, 'Yeah, I still need to ask the janitor what he felt when he came into the clubroom to find half of the SOS Brigade sleeping in the room.'

Kagami asked Miyuki, 'Where would they be now?'

Miyuki answered like she always would, 'I think they're currently talking with the principal now. Things could get complicated as well…'

A question mark appeared over on both Kagami's and Konata's heads.

'Apparently none of them have any contact information for their parents'.

Kagami's face looked rather concerned, 'No way of contacting their parents? What kind of high school students are there? Shouldn't this school have everything they need anyway? What kind of student transfer is this?'

Miyuki could only smile at Kagami's barrage of questions, 'I'm not sure at all…'

The tsundere sighed, 'Why did Haruhi have to insist that she wants to stay inside the clubroom? You offered her to stay at your house…'

Konata answered that instead of Miyuki, 'Maybe she didn't want to bother our parents by staying inside of our houses? That's why she chose to stay inside the clubroom instead.'

Kagami gave Konata a slightly annoyed face, 'Eh? If I were her I would really stay inside a comfortable house instead of a small clubroom. I don't think she really cares about parents. She doesn't even give a damn about what her own brigade members feel.'

Konata didn't hesitate to answer, 'What do you mean? I'm sure she does care about us and brigade members like Mikuru. I know her mistreatment of her and us seems to make her look like she doesn't care about us but deep down I'm sure she really does… I know that…' There was a slight tone of anger in her voice but that anger dissipated towards the end.

Kagami sighed yet again, 'Alright alright, I give up. There is no point in us arguing about Haruhi.'

The morning bell stopped their morning conversation yet again.

Kagami continued, 'I guess I'll take a deeper look into Haruhi. I'll make sure you are right about her. I'll be going now.'

Konata smiled.

Kagami made her way out, she walked a bit quickly this time. She wasn't going to get into trouble with her homeroom teacher this morning.

Kuroi-sensei dashed in quickly soon after Kagami's exit. Her hair was the same every morning, in a mess. It would seem that she made no effort in trying to arrive at school more early, or to tidy her hair that would grow into a mess in her mad dash to the classroom.

Still panting for breath she shouted as she slid the door open, 'Not late!'

Konata changed from her normal smile to her usual cat smile, 'Sensei! Better! You are 2 seconds less late this time!'

'Shut it.' The teacher was still panting for breath. 'Why would someone like you be keeping track of the time?'

Konata giggled to herself slightly.

Ignoring Konata, Nanoko Kuroi started the attendance. The attendance seemed perfect, until she arrived at Haruhi's name.

'Suzumiya? Haruhi Suzumiya? No Haruhi?'

Konata decided to annoy her teacher a little bit more, 'Sensei! Don't you know what's going on? Do you know what happened to Haruhi?'

It seemed only half her mind was devoted to answering Konata. She was busy in marking Haruhi absent, 'No. Why? She transferred back?'

Konata shouted back. She shouted like she was crying a little, 'Kuroi-sensei! You are supposed to be a good role model for students!'

She sobbed.

'But you're not being a very good role model right now! As a role model, you're supposed to know everything and share that information. But… you don't know Haruhi's tragic fate….'

For once, the teacher was surprised, 'What?! What happened to my student! Is she hurt? Is she in hospital?'

Konata sobbed even further, 'No… even worse….'

The teacher sounded even more desperate to know, 'What is it?! What is it?!

Konata sobbed one final time, 'She… got into trouble into with the principal!'

Kuroi's face immediately changed to annoyed, 'Huh? How is that tragic…? You know… in my day, I got into trouble with the principal every day…'

She immediately got carried away, 'I'm the type that would usually procrastinate and not bother doing my homework… I would stay up all night and sleep in class. I even eventually stopped fearing the principal… I had to talk with him that often.'

The entire class was in a shocked silence.

Minoru Shiraishi broke it, 'Sensei! What kind of teacher are you!?'

Konata snickered and smiled.

Kagami slumped on a desk in the clubroom looking very, very bored. Tsukasa was asleep. Miyuki was on her book. Konata was playing her DS.

She complained, 'It's already 5:00 PM. We've been waiting in here for Haruhi since school finished. Can we go home now?'

'No.' Konata didn't wait to stop Kagami complaining.

The DS's volume was turned to the maximum. _Kagami, can I copy your homework?_

She wasn't entirely focused on her game, 'I'm sure she'll come. I'm sure she'll arrive within the next…'

The door burst open. A very angry and frustrated Haruhi marched in. Tsukasa was woken from her sleep. Miyuki kept reading though.

She simply ignored the other brigade members who were watching her and marched straight to her desk, which by now had a small black pyramid like sign that said 'Chief' in Kanji.

Konata ignored the angry Haruhi for a moment and looked at the open door. However, unlike her expectations nobody else walked in.

She gave a little sigh of defeat. She wished that at least Mikuru would arrive, and she would see a déjà vu of yesterday's episode, and Mikuru's bra. However, it seemed that even if Mikuru walked in, Haruhi was in no mood to play with her.

She gulped slightly, and dared to ask the evil, angry Chief. 'Where's everyone?'

Haruhi didn't turn around to answer. She kept staring out the window. 'Out to find somewhere to stay for the night...'

Her tone still had a tone of anger in it, but there was not as much anger in her voice than her expressions would've suggested.

She kept going on talking, 'I can't believe what they did! What is wrong about sleeping at school? Being boring, old adults like them, shouldn't want students to stay at school longer? Geez, I was almost kicked out of this school…'

Kagami interrupted her, 'It's your fault. You should've accepted Konata's proposal to stay at her house yesterday, then none of this ever happened.

A quick look of anger crossed Haruhi's face, but it quickly disappeared. She continued, 'She offered me to stay at her house? I guess I was having a bit too much fun with Mikuru'. She smiled slightly.

Konata raised an eyebrow.

'Mind if I stay at house for a while?'

Konata didn't wait to accept, 'Sure. Why not? My dad gets pretty lonely sometimes. I'm sure he'll enjoy some extra company.

This time, the train ride this time felt different for Kagami.

Usually, she, her sister and Konata would talk about random stuff. Konata would babble on about how otaku she was and anime. If it was late in the evening, they would sleep together on the train and Konata would rest upon her.

'Wow! I've never been on a train before! This is exciting!'

Having a very excited Haruhi staring out the window of the train just didn't feel right.


	7. Feeling Lucky

More thanks to the usual reviewers, Fallenangel-vamp and Maximillian. Same for Kagami no Renkinjutsushi and kunaby. This chapter has a Bleach reference so if anyone doens't understand them feel free to PM me. Enjoy.

* * *

Very familiar music plays.

'LUCKY CHANNEL RU!!'

The screen lifts up to reveal the very famous Akira Kogami, right in front of the camera.

'Oha Lucky!'

'I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!'

'The assistant, and still working hard, Minoru Shiraishi!'

'We're back in full blast! We're already at episode number…..'

Akira suddenly changed back to her true personality, again…

She sighed and leaned on the desk, 'What episode is this? I thought we had a script or something…'

Minoru could only smile at Akira's question, 'Well… we do but…'

'Then what episode is it!?'

A sweat drop appeared on Minoru's head. 'Well… I'm not sure….'

Akira was obviously angry, 'What?! What do you mean you don't know?! Geez, if you want to keep working for this show you'll need to be better than that.'

'It's not like I'm going to be replaced right?'

'You were replaced!' She shouts full force at Minoru.

'Eh?! Well…' Minoru was obviously confused. His face was still in pain from the shouting. 'Let's get on with today's show then! Today's theme is the introduction even more characters who have joined the regular cast!'

Minoru reaches under the table and grabs a large rectangular board. The board contained portraits of the original SOS Brigade. For some reason, Mikuru was wearing a maid costume instead of a school uniform like the others.

'More characters?! Don't we have a lot already?'

'Well… technically, even though we have a lot of characters, a lot of the original cast haven't appeared yet… Anyway! Chief of the SOS Brigade! Haruhi Suzumiya and her sub-ordinates… Kyon, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina…'

'That's enough!' Akira kicked the rectangular board away.

'It went flying again…'

'More characters… I don't get why this show has so many characters yet very few get appearances… Where are the rest of the girls?'

'Well….'

'Great… we get an invasion from another show and our own characters got replaced…'

'I don't think it's an invasion…'

'What happened to the rest of the girls?!'

'You mean like Yutaka or Minami?'

Akira gave a menacing stare to Minoru. 'What did you say?'

'Well… the main girls are in their first year here so they would be in junior high…'

'They're in their first year!? I thought they were in their third year? Did we go back in time or something?'

'I think one of the new characters is a time travel…'

'Even I'm replaced… What happened to my appearance?!'

'I don't know…'

Suddenly he burst into intense emotion and feeling, 'Akira-sama! I feel your sorrow!

She complained quietly to herself, 'What's with all the emotion?'

His emotion soon subsided and he gave a sigh of pain, 'I don't have one as well…'

'What do you mean?! You had two lines!'

'I don't think those two lines count as appearances…'

'What do you mean they don't count!? What about my appearance? What happened to the famous Akira Kogami?'

'Uh…'

'I don't care if they're cute or not! I'm going to do something about them!'

'What you're going to do?'

'I'm making my own appearance. I don't care about what that damned director and producers think about it.'

She gets off the table and starts to head right. Minoru follows her, but keeps some distance.

The familiar music plays again, but that does not cause Akira to change back. She continues slowly to the right.

Minoru stops for a second and faces the camera. 'Urr… We'll see you next week then. Bye-nii!'

The screen reading 'Lucky Channel' written on falls down again in front of the camera.

'Akira-sama. Where are you going?'

'I'm going to deal with those new characters… Like I said before, I'm making my own appearance.'

'Urr… Next time on Lucky Star! Episode… Wrong! Next time it's episode…'

Blackout.

* * *

'I'm home!' Konata stepped into the house taking her shoes off.

'Konata! Better than last night! Her dad shouted from the living room.

She simply smiled to herself.

'Konata! Would you mind fixing dinner for me? I don't really feel like it tonight…'

'No thanks!' She carefully crept through the house, avoiding her dad's line of sight. She constantly beckons for someone to creep towards her. Haruhi dragging a large bag wasn't very stealthy though.

His hunger finally forced him to move from his novel on the laptop, 'Konata! There are several rules in this house. One of them is if the man of the house wants to eat he gets to…'

Sojiro Izumi could say no more. He was on the floor. He wasn't in pain. He was seemed to be knocked out. Haruhi had missile kicked him, hard, complete with a high yell.

'Haruhi! What did you do to my dad?!' Konata was obviously surprised.

'I just kicked the weird looking man, that's all. Probably a robber or something.'

'That was my dad... Nice kick anyway.' Konata complimented Haruhi with the thumbs-up.

Haruhi smiled standing proud over her opponent.

Sojiro suddenly came back into consciousness. 'Konata… why did you do that to m m meeee…' Something really caught his attention.

His was gazing at one spot upwards, he was somehow blushing. 'Nice angle… I like it how this school has short skirts.'

Haruhi kicked him again towards a wall. Somehow he squeaked when he hit the wall like a lion plushie.

He got up again as he experienced nothing at all, 'So… who's that Konata?'

Konata didn't wait to introduce Haruhi to her dad, 'Haruhi Suzumiya. Mysterious transfer student.'

'Right… Konata never told me about you.'

'She just transferred here.'

'Oh… Guessing from her bag she wants to stay here right?'

Konata nodded.

He muttered to himself, 'If she's not a normal human… my name's Kurosaki.'

'Eh?' Konata didn't really hear what her dad said to himself.

'Nothing, nothing. I wouldn't mind someone else in the house…'

He turns away from the two and mutters to himself again, 'I really would like someone small and cute though… Maybe someone who would call my daughter sister and has cute, little pigtails in her red hair…'

He turns back to Konata, 'So… what would the reason why she wants to stay here?'

Haruhi gave an aggressive, menacing look towards Sojiro, like an extortionist.

'Okay, okay. She can stay here. I even feel lucky that you dragged someone along to live with us. I'll surely enjoy the company.'

He thinks for a moment, 'She can have the spare bedroom I guess…'

Konata walked off, 'Thanks dad. I'll fix dinner soon.'

They came across a white, blank room, with minimum furniture aside from the single bed. It was obvious no one had used this room for a very long time. Despite being a little dusty, it was actually quite clean.

Konata said to herself, 'Why do I get the feeling someone else will live here in the future?'

Haruhi wasn't quite pleased though, 'What kind of room is this? Feels very ordinary and uninteresting.'

A sweat drop appeared on Konata's forehead, 'Sorry. You can hang out in my room for the time being, I think you're free to do what you wish with this room.'

They soon arrived at Konata's room. Like Kagami and Tsukasa before her, Konata's room was awe-inspiring, in the wrong way. Haruhi was obviously interested. She had a good look around everywhere.

'Why does this figurine look awfully a lot like me?'

'You've never seen that anime? Her name is Ha----. I've seen resemblance between you and her.'

'What's with all the manga on your bed and on the floor?'

'Haven't gotten to reading them yet. Crunched between manga, anime, and games.' Konata picked up a volume from her bed and sat on it.

'You read them, you watch anime and you play games?'

Konata started reading a chapter 'Yeah.'

Haruhi turned away, 'Then you cannot be of any interest to me.'

Konata was obviously dazed by that, 'Why?'

'Doing that sort of stuff is what everybody does. I obviously take no interest in normal humans.'

Konata sounded a little sad, 'This is the first time anyone called me normal… People always call me weird… even Kagami…'

Haruhi didn't say anything.

Konata shook that off, 'Right… Trust me it's really fun. I'll show you.'

She put down the manga and went right for her PS2 and pressed the power button. A game disc was already inside so Konata decided continue on with that. Before she could grab the 2P controller and hand that to Haruhi, the door burst open. Both faces turned towards the door.

'Yo Konata! I'm here to play!' Enter Yui Narumi. She does her usual rapid waving at Konata.

Konata was obviously happy that her cousin arrived, although there was a hint of expectation in face. 'Cousin Yui! Good evening. You're just in time.'

Her eyes noticed some else, someone different. 'Who's that?'

'That's Haruhi. She's living here from now on.' Konata finished handing the controller to Haruhi.

'Really? That's wonderful!'

Haruhi didn't say much, she was staring weirdly at the strange piece of technology.

Yui made an expression as if she remembered something, 'Oh yeah Konata. I think your father is calling for you. I think he's on the ground in pain saying something like Konata or I am hungry…'

Konata went blue with shock.


	8. Not Saturday

Longest chapter yet... More thanks to the same people: Maximilian and Fallenangel-vamp. Also good to see new faces: lonelygirl123 and MarroTekatsu... Forgot to use " instead of ', forgive me.

--- means a censored word, can't use asteriks in this... Enjoy.

* * *

Kagami woke up rubbing her eyes. She still felt tired after sleeping many hours in a comfortable bed. It was obviously much more comfortable than the desks in the brigade clubroom. Her bach still ached from leaning forward too much on the desk when she slept.

Despite how much sleep she got from nodding off in the brigade clubroom with her sister, she still felt tired. Maybe it was due to her sister bothering her all night because she didn't sleep. Even though Kagami had gone to sleep already, Tsukasa spent many hours complaining to herself that it was either too hot for her to fall asleep or too cold.

Tsukasa obviously slept much more than Kagami in the clubroom waiting for Haruhi to arrive.

For once, it seemed that Tsukasa had woken up before Kagami on a weekend. Kagami was brought slightly out of her sleepy, tired state soon after waking up by noises coming from Tsukasa's room. For some reason, Tsukasa seemed to be panicking for some reason. Heavy stomping, running noises eventually made their way to Kagami's room.

Tsukasa, still in her pajamas, came busting through the door, Kuroi-sensei style. Her face was obviously full of panic. 'Onee-chan! We're late!'

'Late? Late for what?'

'Yes! Yes! We're late! Look at the time!'

A sleepy and tired arm went to the alarm clock next to her bedside. She had not set the alarm last night.

'8:00 AM… so what?'

'We're late! We need to get changed to get to school now!' Tsukasa descended into a greater sense of panic. She almost ran around the room in circles screaming in panic.

'Late for what?' Kagami was more awake now. Obviously, no one would stay sleepy while having a panicking, screaming sister next to her.

'We're… We're late for school! I… I don't know what the teacher will do to us?'

'Eh? I don't think Kuroi-sensei would be the type to punish any student for anything. Except for Konata.'

Tsukasa gave a slight nod. She obviously understood that, but still imagined what horrible things could happen to her.

'She's not Haruhi… also… it's Saturday.'

'But we normally have school on Saturday…'

'Not today, check the school calendar…'

Kagami got out of bed and sent to her desk and quickly grabbed one that was standing on her desk next to a few textbooks. 'Here…'

Tsukasa gave it a quick scan.

She stared at it for a moment. 'Oh… sorry… I'll go back to sleep…'

She quickly exited through the door to avoid her sister's wrath.

With no Tsukasa or sister to expel her irritation at, she slumped back on her bed and sighed, 'Tsukasa, since when did you get this from Konata? You were much less clumsy and forgetful a year ago….'

Her mobile phone that was surrounded by a few books on the desk rang. It was your ordinary ringtone, unlike Konata's anime openings or endings.

Kagami didn't hesitate and quickly went to pick it up. 'It's probably from Konata… I guess she wants to copy my homework again.'

She picked up the phone. 'Moishi, Moishi. This is Kagami…'

'Get your --- right here right now you lazy -----!'

She immediately pulled the phone away from the ear and pressed the 'End Call' button in shock. 'Who was that?! The voice sounded familiar…'

The phone rang again.

'Look… I don't know why you called someone to insult them like that… It's…'

A different, more familiar voice responded down the phone, 'Kagami? Sorry about that. This is Konata. Haruhi wanted to call you, not sure why though…'

'It's okay, Konata. Where's Haruhi right now?'

'Oh. She's giving another try on the PS2. I beat her easily several times and she got bored and went to sleep.' Konata gave a yawn after that.

Kagami giggled slightly on the phone, 'You beat everyone easily… You sound tired for some reason? Did Haruhi keep you up?'

'No. I said that she went to sleep… I decided to do an all-nighter on the computer. Kuroi-sensei was on as well. I really wanted to hit the sack this morning, but Haruhi demanded that we go out, have a meeting, or something…'

'What? Now? This morning?'

'Yeah… I don't really feel like it though.'

'Where could she possibly want to go to on a Saturday morning…? I guess I'll grab Tsukasa and come over. See ya later.'

'See ya Kagamin.'

'Wait, one more thing.'

'Yeah? What is it?'

'You don't want to copy my homework or anything right?'

'Since you've reminded me… bring your books. I'll try to think of the answers first then ask you if I don't know this time.

'Shut up. You just want to copy my homework…'

'Aww… You don't trust me Kagamin?'

'Whatever… I guess I'll bring my books anyway. Try harder to do the questions before you ask me this time.'

After placing the phone back on the desk, she thought for a moment, 'She called me Kagamin again? Since when did she give me that nickname…?'

She made her way to Tsukasa's room. Tsukasa was obviously asleep on her bed again. 'Come on, wake up. We're going to Konata's house.'

Tsukasa cried out half asleep, 'Onee-san… Just five more minutes…'

An annoyed look crossed Kagami's face, 'That again?'

She thought for a moment and then shouted out, 'Tsukasa! We're going to be late for school!'

Tsukasa immediately got out of bed, 'Oh no! I completely forgot there's school today! We need go get…'

Her trail of panic was stopped when she ran into a very cross sister. Kagami's cross face didn't help to calm Tsukasa much. She simply smiled innocently at her.

Kagami smiled back at her sister, 'Late, aren't we?'

Tsukasa kept smiling at her sister expecting some kind of wrath.

The door bell rang.

'Oi Konata… How do I trigger the flag thing you were talking about again?'

Konata made a slightly sour, annoyed face as her attention was brought away from her MMORPG again. After quickly typing 'brb' on the keyboard, she got up to help Haruhi and headed towards the TV screen.

'It's really simple.' She pointed to the screen. Haruhi got back to staring at the controller and Konata wasn't really sure if she was really paying attention, hence Haruhi asking the same questions again and again. 'Just choose this option. It should trigger the flag and lead to the scene with the hen…'

Konata's dad started to shout from downstairs interrupting her, 'Konata! There are a few people who want to see you and Haruhi! Should I let them in?'

Haruhi immediately dropped the controller and quickly headed out the door, 'It's about time they showed up. Let them in!'

Konata was left standing in the room to get hold of the situation, 'I just finished talking with Kagami a while ago. They're here already? Or maybe the people here are…'

'Urr… is Suzumiya-san here? Sojiro opened the door to be very surprised. His eyes immediately examined Mikuru's face and then went down to Mikuru's chest.

He stood staring for a moment, let a painful sigh out and quickly welcomed Mikuru in. Nobody heard him complaining to himself, 'Flat has become increasingly rare these days…' He gave a slight sob.

Haruhi spied Mikuru's entrance. She smiled to herself at the arrival of her brigade members and ran upstairs again, past Konata who was just coming down the stairs.

'How did you get here? I didn't tell you where my house was.' Konata asked. Mikuru smiled back at that. It would seem that she had no idea.

'Ask Yuki-chan.' Kyon was annoyed by Sojiro's weird look he gave him when he came him. 'She's the one who did the magic on her laptop.' He sighed a bit, 'I asked if she has any idea where Konata would be and off she goes…'

Kyon noticed Yuki coming through the front door with Sojiro's eyes fixed on her, probably her chest. 'Care to explain what you did? Might as well sit down, this could take a while.'

Yuki's straight face gave Kyon a blank look. She sat down at the living room and then turned to Konata, 'Yesterday I gained access to the Saitama railway computer systems. There was a packet of data sent through the network containing information on Konata's arrival at the train station precisely at 5:28 PM. I was able to trace where the packet was first created and where the packet was sent to and where it was deleted.'

Konata was obviously confused, 'Do you speak Japanese? I didn't understand that.' She looked around to see if anyone else understood that. Kyon made a strange face trying to comprehend Yuki's explanation. Itsuki kept his eyes closed and didn't budge.

Yuki replied keeping her blank expression: 'Yes. I basically found out which station you boarded and which station you exited.'

'Okay… but how did you get here anyway?'

'Trial and Error.'

'Huh?'

Kyon answered that, 'We visited quite a number of houses… We hoped we might come across where Haruhi might be or might come across someone who has an idea where Haruhi would be. We came across the Hiiragi residence.'

Before Konata could answer to that, Kagami with her sister came through the door. 'Osu (Yo) Konata. I've brought my books.' 'Ohayo Kona-chan!' Kagami walked to the living room where they were sitting and held the books forward to Konata.

Konata reached out to receive them but couldn't quite reach them sitting down. She made various noises like a child as she tried stretched to try to reach them. Kagami had intentionally kept her books just out of Konata's reach.

She asked, 'Are you sure you're going try doing the work yourself first?'

'Yes, yes. I'll try to do the work first this time.'

Kagami lowered her books slightly and Konata didn't hesitate to grab them. She gave an evil but sheepish smile to Kagami before running upstairs, presumably to start leeching off Kagami's hard effort.

Kagami sighed, 'It's like this every week.'

Konata made her way out of the living room up the staircase. She suddenly crashed into Haruhi when she just finished running up the stairs who wanted to use the staircase in the opposite direction. Books flew everywhere.

Haruhi rubbed her head in pain, 'Geez… you really know how to stop someone's momentum. I was just running downstairs excited.'

Konata was obviously in the same amount of pain. Her eyes came across the orange armband that Haruhi was holding. It had 'Brigade Chief' written in Kanji. 'What's that?'

Haruhi held the armband up, 'This? I had been searching everywhere in my bag for that. With the entire brigade here I thought I should wear this. This is the Chief's armband.'

She picked up several books that were around her and gave them to Konata.

Konata simply smiled 'thanks' as Haruhi got up and continued downstairs.

Haruhi shouted to the entire household as she arrived downstairs, 'SOS Brigade! Meeting!'

Konata quickly finished picking up the rest of the books and rushed to her room to dump them. She completely lost the urge to copy Kagami's homework.

Haruhi stood on the table and eyed the members that were assembled in front of her. She pointed to Tsukasa, 'Do you know the duties of the SOS Brigade?'

Tsukasa was shocked by the sudden question. She turned away and stood thinking for a moment, 'Find aliens, time travelers, and espers…?'

'Wrong!'

Tsukasa was confused, 'But that's what you said yesterday…'

Haruhi obviously didn't hear that, 'The SOS Brigade searches for the mysteries of the world!'

Kyon sighed. He now had an idea of what the whole day would be like. It would be their usual routine of investigating mysterious phenomena that didn't exist on a Saturday again.

Haruhi stood thinking for a moment with all eyes still fixed on her. 'I still need to familiarize myself with this city… Anyone have any idea where could we search?'

Konata quickly raised her hand, 'I know! Maybe Akihabara would be a good idea!'

Kagami turned around to shout at Konata, 'What do you mean Akihabara! That's in Tokyo and we have to board the train for a while to get there! You obviously want to go shopping for more anime goods don't you.'

Konata smiled.

Haruhi was still thinking, 'Hmm… Nah… I'll prefer not to take the train again. We'll have to search somewhere close.'

Konata let out a sigh, 'I guess I'll pick up something from Gamers then…'

Haruhi got back to eyeing her brigade members, 'There's someone missing… But I can't quite work out whom…'

'Miyuki-san! I completely forgot to invite her here!'

'Then get her lazy ---- here then!'

The rest were shocked by Haruhi's use of rude language, with the usual exceptions not surprised.

Konata was slightly twitching at Haruhi's insult to her friend, 'I guess I'll call her then. I'll tell her to meet us… wherever we will end up.'

Haruhi jumped down from the table and started to head out the front door, 'Then let's get going then!'


	9. Mysteries that aren't there

Man, this chapter took quite a while to write. This chapter was originally meant to be one very long chapter but I decided to split it into two shorter chapters. However, this chapter is still longer than the previous chapters...

Sorry to keep you guys waiting. First, more thanks to the same people: Fallenangel-vamp, lonelygirl123, Maximillian, MarroTekasu, and Kagami no... (I'll just call you Kagamin.) Your reviews really keep me going on this story. Good news, I already said that... this chapter is longer than the rest. Some bad news as well however, I really may not update as often as I used to for the next few months. Let's say it's becasue of school and exams.

Back to fic-related stuff, about a few references to other anime in this chapter. Again, feel free to PM me if you dont' really don't understand them. Enjoy.

* * *

The brigade finally stopped at a café somewhere inside of town. They again followed Haruhi mindlessly around. Haruhi led her way to the train station where they took the inbound train to the centre of town. Konata had already called Miyuki to meet them, somewhere inside the city. She wasn't waiting for them at the train station or the café. Hopefully they would run into her some time during the day.

'Alright, I guess we'll regroup here later.' Haruhi addressed the entire brigade, minus Miyuki at the café.

The entire group somehow managed to fit around the largest table in the café. Obviously two sofas meant for four people weren't made to accommodate eight people. The seating was rather tight.

Haruhi looked at Kyon rather annoyed. She was pressed against a barrier and Kyon was just squeezing against her. Kyon didn't look back at Haruhi since he had concerns of his own. Itsuki was sitting a little too close for comfort next to Kyon, invading Kyon's personal space. Yuki didn't mind anything at all and kept her straight face. Mikuru didn't have much to worry from Yuki currently. Her attention was focused on the annoyed Kyon.

On the opposite end of the table, the four girls minus Miyuki didn't mind much at all sitting very close to each other. They had more room since it was only three girls cramming into a space for two people. For some reason, nobody thought of dividing up the available seats equally. It was 5 on one side and 3 on the other. Konata turned to Kagami who was sitting right next to her.

'Kagami, are you a pervert?'

'No…' Kagami gave Konata a weird look for the weird question. 'You're the pervert here.'

'Well... You can say that I'm a pervert, but you are one as well. Your… butt… is touching mine…'

'What?!' Kagami tried to move away from Konata, and moved an inch away from Konata and collided with Tsukasa.

'Awww… Kagamin. You don't want to be close to me?'

Kagami didn't answer. She just turned away and blushed.

Before the perverted conversation continued, Haruhi began addressing the entire brigade. 'Do you know what are we searching for?'

Everybody nodded blankly. No one obviously knew what she was talking about exactly.

She continued, 'Remember, if one group finds any mysterious phenomena, contact the other group through cell phone. Does everybody have everyone's number?'

Everybody nodded again.

She turned to Kyon, 'Do you have any ideas how to choose groups?'

He looked around the table, and reached for the toothpick dispenser, 'I guess its toothpicks again. We'll split into four pairs.'

He reached for eight toothpicks and grabbed them from the dispenser. He then reached for the pens that were supposed to be used to fill out the suggestions card. However, he used them to mark the toothpicks in three different colors instead.

A few moments later, Haruhi was staring closely at her toothpick, her eyes slowly etching to see the other's as well.

Kyon sighed as he noticed everyone save Yuki peering to their neighbours and across the table to see the tiny blue, red, or green markings or the lack of markings that distinguished one toothpick from the other.

He had a clear view of everyone's toothpicks, so he decided to address the groups to save everyone squinting across the table.

'So… the first pair is Kagami and Tsukasa. Then we have Mikuru and Yuki. The third pair is Konata and Haruhi, and then it's…. me… and Koizumi-san….'

He looked to the side to see a smiling Itsuki smiling happily at him. It gave a chill down his spine.

Some people seemed rather pleased, or displeased with the results of the draw. Tsukasa gave a smiling look at her sister. She could've gotten someone worse than her sister. Yuki made no reaction whatsoever. She didn't even look at her toothpick. Haruhi again, didn't seem to like the news of the partner she got. At least Kyon wasn't on a date.

Haruhi kept her weird, staring look and took a long drag off the straw in her ice coffee. 'Alright. We'll meet again here at noon. Make sure you are not late!'

'Tsukasa' Kagami asked. 'We've been walking pointlessly for quite a while. Do you have any idea why we're searching around like this?'

Tsukasa thought for a moment, and shook no.

Kagami continued, 'Seriously… we know this city inside out already… We just come here very often. Guess who usually invites us around here?'

Tsukasa took her usual moment to think and answered, 'Konata?'

Kagami nodded correct. 'And where would we usually go?'

'Gamers?'

That was true. Usually, Konata would just invite her friends here for something that sounded promising, only to leave her friends to wait outside the store as Konata picked up a few DVDs or figurines or anything anime related.

Kagami nodded correct again. 'Since we come here often, if there are any weird things around we'll know already. I have seriously no idea what we could do for the next one or two hours. You have any ideas?'

Tsukasa stood smiling back. She had no idea either.

Haruhi stomped off with Konata. Again, she didn't seem pleased to be with Konata, or anyone.

Seeing Haruhi's rather sour face, Konata asked Haruhi. 'Something wrong?'

'Nothing…' She rubbed the weird, displeased look off her face. She turned towards Konata and smiled. 'Since we're here together already let's get some searching done.'

They walked for a short distance before Haruhi began getting excited. 'Everything seems so new and interesting here! I can certainly come here every day!'

'Urr... Thanks…' Konata wouldn't really mind coming here every day… it would just punch a hole in a wallet. Money would be better spent on anime goodies rather than train tickets. She just smiled a long with the genki girl and followed Haruhi.

'Really! This makes where I come from look a bit like dump! Everything I could possibly want is all here!'

'Right… up to you.' Konata was confused. She could not see what was so new or interesting about this place.

Haruhi ran forward leaving Konata behind. Obviously something had caught her attention.

She stopped in front of a store. 'What's that? I've never seen it before.'

'Oh… that's Animate. It's a store that sells anime DVDs, manga, things like that. Still… I wanted to go to Gamers but…'

Konata never had the chance to finish. Haruhi ran in without waiting for Konata to finish her explanation. Konata returned to her cat-smile and walked in after her. 'Might as well get something from here then…'

'Thank you very much. Come again.' The manager thanked the customer for his (or her) purchase as he (or she) walked off.

He smiled to himself. 'Another customer. We sure had a lot. Today must be a very good day. Now if only she would arrive…'

Suddenly, an employee's voice shouts through the walkie-talkie on the desk that contained the register.

The employee seems almost paralyzed in his voice. 'I…. cannot believe it…. It's happening…'

The manager quickly picks up the walkie-talkie, 'What is it? What's wrong?'

'I… I… I never thought I would ever see her in my entire life… It's… It's…. It's Legendary Girl A!'

'What?' Lighting strikes the manager, leaving him charred and burnt. He coughs up some smoke, with his head looking down. His eyes seem to be filled with tears. 'Today… is truly… a golden and blessed day for us all. I had just become manager, just after I received the responsibility to manage this store but… I never thought… she would actually come here while this place is under my care…' He rubs a tear off his eye.

His head shoots up as his eyes and body ignite with fire, cleaning him of all soot and tears. He shouts into his walkie-talkie, 'Comrades! Quickly! Prepare the store! Follow the plan we laid out! Let's make this a golden day for us all!'

Three different male and female employee voices instead of just one responded, 'Understood! Manager, we won't fail you!'

The manager removes the walkie-talkie from his ear. He stands for a moment, thinking accompanied by silence. Suddenly, he slams his fist against a large, red button on the counter with a large letter 'A' on it. Fading screams fill the store as square holes appear underneath every male and female customer in the store, leaving Konata and Haruhi the only customers in the store.

Somehow, Konata and Haruhi never noticed any customers that disappeared around them and certainly did not notice their screams as they fell. Haruhi quickly makes her way through the store taking in all the new things she was seeing. Konata stood at one spot, staring at a shelf. She seems to be thinking and pondering hard about what to buy, which is something she rarely does, in front of her friends at least.

'Manager, target sighted.' A head with glasses on popped out from behind a shelf. 'Suggesting to use Plan A.'

'Good, proceed with Plan A. Make sure to replace the shelves with our best selling goods.'

Konata seemed to spot and realize something, and her hand reached forward to grab a manga.

Just as her hand was about to pick it up, the geeky looking employee with glasses shot forward from his hiding spot and suddenly the shelves were replaced with new, very shiny books. A question mark appeared over Konata's head as she realized that the manga that she was about to pick up had disappeared.

She shrugged it off and turned around to see Haruhi thrusting something in right in front of her eyes.

'Konata, what's this?'

'Ah… that's a figurine. I think that's the…'

Haruhi continued before Konata could finish, 'Wow, this seriously looks like Mikuru-chan. She's even wearing a bunny girl costume like her. This gives me an idea…'

Before the conversation could continue, a blue haired employee jumped over a shelf and landed between Konata and Haruhi.

**Note: If you're not sure, they're the employees from Lucky Star episode 8.**

'Welcome! Is there anything you'd like to me to help…'

He never had the chance to finish. Just after landing he was sent flying and crashed into a shelf. Haruhi had kicked him into the shelves just after he landed. The shelf fell with him.

Konata looked at the damage, 'Wow, nice kick… Even better than when you kicked my dad.'

Still lying on the collapsed shelf, he painfully moved the walkie-talkie to his slightly bleeding mouth. 'Manager… I am sorry… I have failed.'

'What! How is that possible? This plan is supposed to be flawless. What happened?'

'It would seem that… Legendary Girl A has some sort of protector or bodyguard.'

'So she has come prepared… it's time to take extreme measures. Switch to plan A.'

'Urr… Manager, we are using plan A.'

'Right then… we need to attack from more than one direction.'

Two different voices responded, 'Understood!'

'Have a rest, you have done well. Alright… we need two recommendations now!'

The geeky employee rocketed through the store screaming, 'DVD for Haru-- No.1 just in stock!' He rockets in front of Haruhi and Konata.

A green haired female employee appeared behind Haruhi, 'Special edition, all ready!'

Konata started to stare at the DVD the girl was holding while the geeky employee still rocketed towards them. Konata said 'nah' quietly to herself and walked past the girl who was still trying to smile cutely. The geeky employee continued at full speed, missed Haruhi and crashed into the girl while aiming for Konata.

The Manager was certainly watching. 'No… we have failed…'

He flamed up in determination, 'That leaves only option! I'll have to bring up my trump card!'

He leaped out of his hiding spot and lands in front of Haruhi. 'I just obtained this ability but I never thought I'd be forced to use it.'

He blocked Haruhi's kick with only one hand. 'With Master Asia's training, you'll have to do better than that to defeat me.'

**Note: Watch G Gundam. (Shinnnnning-fingerrrr!)**

He then removed his other hand from his left eye and reveals the bird shaped light in his eye. The Manger gives a command, 'Now, step aside so I can reach Legendary Girl A.'

Haruhi was confused, 'Eh? Who's Legendary Girl A?' Her tone became harsher. 'And the Chief certainly doesn't step aside for anyone.'

Lighting strikes the manager again. He was absolutely shocked at that, 'My Gea--, ineffective… impossible… C.C?' He looks to the store entrance when he hears the automatic doors to his store open.

**Note: Watch Code Geass.**

Konata walks out of the store, 'Let's go. There's nothing I want here. We'll go to Gamers.'

Haruhi easily pulls her leg out of his grasp and follows Konata out.

An explosion sends the Manager and his employees flying. 'I'll be back! We'll perfect Plan A!'

_Noon, at front of the same café._

Haruhi stood pretty pissed trying to call Yuki who was late to the mid-day meeting, again…

'Konata!' Kagami came running towards Konata when she saw her.

'Kagami, what's wrong?'

'Nothing… what's with all the shopping bags? Even Haruhi has a few.'

'That? We went to Gamers. Got Haruhi's points, I should be able to get enough points to get something I want with another purchase.' She snickered a bit.

'I could've guessed.' She paused for a moment. 'Urr… Konata?'

'Yeah?' Konata reached for a manga in a bag and started reading it so she wasn't really paying that much attention at the moment.

'Well... did Haruhi do anything to you? I'm worried about you considering the way she usually treats her friends.'

'Not really…' She took her eyes of the manga and onto Kagami. 'I just followed her around everywhere. There's for you to worry about me Kagamin. Haruhi's a nice person and I'm more than capable of handling myself.'

'That's good Konata, but I just feel that…'

'Late! Penalty!' Haruhi looked disappointed at Yuki who was reading a book. Mikuru wasn't far behind. Konata ran stopping their conversation dead cold to join the assembled brigade

'Results?' Haruhi eyed the entire brigade that was assembled in front of her.

'Nothing happening related to mysteries, again.' Kyon sighed. His eyes twitched towards a smiling Itsuki who was also looking at him with closed eyes. _'I am never drawing the same toothpick as you again…'_

He then ignored the smiling Itsuki and thought, _'Haruhi, I'll give you a 10 for effort for searching for things that aren't there at all.'_

'Nothing.' Kagami looked towards Tsukasa, _'Did we actually look at all?'_

Haruhi turned towards Yuki, 'Anything?'

Yuki simply shook her head as she was focused on a book she just bought.

Kagami decided to ask the chief, 'Anything from you?'

Haruhi didn't hesitate at all to answer, 'No. We did see a lot of interesting things, but nothing we were actually looking for.'

Kagami looked towards Konata reading a manga, _'Were you actually looking?'_ She looked around, 'Oh yeah, where's Miyuki?'

Kagami's phone rang. She picked it up instantly. A sweat drop appeared when all eyes turned looking at her.

'Kagami? It's Miyuki'

'Miyuki? Where are you? We were really starting to get worried.'

'Sorry Kagami, I had to see the dentist.'

'That again? Why do you have to see the dentist so often?'

'I keep telling the dentist to stop and run away… '

'Right…'

'Oi! Where are you!' Haruhi shouted into Kagami's phone and ear. Kagami distanced herself away from Haruhi in slight pain and pulled the phone away from her ear. She held it to Haruhi to let her shout at to her heart's content.'

Haruhi continued, 'What were you doing all morning. Get here right now!'

Kagami interrupted Haruhi, 'That's enough. Miyuki will get here eventually, she's just at the…'

'I don't care! We seriously need everyone now. We'll cover more ground with more people!'

'Calm down… I'll tell her then.' Kagami placed the phone back on her ear while Haruhi stamped off.

'Who was that?'

'Nothing. Just some crazy person. No need to hurry. Just don't run away this time.'

Haruhi continued speaking to the brigade, 'So I guess we'll have the same number of groups, we'll have lunch and head out. Any questions?'

No one had the chance to ask questions or even respond to Haruhi. Everyone turned to the voice that suddenly boomed on a megaphone.

'Urr.. Alright everyone. This is Minoru Shiraishi. I'm sure everyone knows me from Lucky Channel. Urr… Akira-sama has forced me… no… told me to announce to everyone that she is making a surprise concert for all her fans. Of course, this is for the fans, no tickets or charge or anything!'

Konata rose up in otaku passion, 'Akira from Lucky Channel?!' She was off running. Everyone else didn't share the same amount of passion and followed Konata walking.

Haruhi was left thinking 'Who's Akira?' for a moment before she ran after them.


	10. Wild Day

Okay... first, the length of this chapter far exceeds what I had planned. Usual thanks to Fallenangel-vamp and Maximillian. Nice to see some new reviewers as well: MintPea and HamHamDude. Sadly, this could be the only chapter in a while. I might not update over the course of the next 2 months due to exams and such, but I'll certainly try to fit in a chapter or two. For now, enjoy.

* * *

Konata quickly fought her way through the crowd that started to assemble there. Obviously, it was filled with teenaged people with an obsession with Lucky Channel like Konata. Word of the surprise concert started to spread and more and more people flocked in to hear the famous Akira Kogami.

The rest of the brigade wasn't far behind, but couldn't keep up with Konata's mad dash and sight of Konata was soon lost. When they finally reached the location of the concert Konata was nowhere to be seen, instead, a huge crowd was gathered. The increasingly large numbers of people were packed like sardines. The brigade kept some distance between themselves and the crowd and started mostly in disbelief of the large number of people that were gathered in such a short space of time.

Kagami was the first to rush in and attack the dense border of people. Everyone at the border of the crowd tried to push their way in and Kagami was another to join the fray. Not wanting to be separated from her sister, Tsukasa ran towards the crowd just as Kagami finally made her way in and disappeared into the sea of people.

"Urr… Akira will be performing her popular hit 'Cape of Thirty Years' and urr… various tracks from the Lucky Channel CDs such as Aimai Net Darling, if she would appear. Akira! Today would be nice! The crowd's getting pretty impatient. Akira!"

Minoru made his way backstage through a curtain on a very rickety and fragile looking stage, hastily set up in a few hours. A hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in just as he was about to go through the curtain.

"I said I want you to lure them here! Not attract a whole crowd of crazy fans"' Akira shouted in her assistant's face while holding him by the collar of his uniform. She sighed as her mood changed and she dropped Minoru. "It's like they all say… if you want something done right you have to do it yourself. Might as well go please the crowd."

Akira stepped through the curtain and was greeted with cheering in the crowd. She shouts cheerfully with her bright (but fake) personality into the microphone. "Oha Lucky!" More cheering followed. Just as Akira was about to speak into the microphone again, loud static from the badly set speaker system caused the crowd to silence while they hold their ears in pain.

"Konata! There you are. I looked everywhere for you." Kagami emerged from the gap between two people to luckily find Konata in a less crowded space in the crowd. The people were too mesmerized by Akira on stage to notice or feel the rather forceful shoving by Kagami.

"Ah, Kagami. You're just in time. The concert is about to start."

"Right…" For Kagami, she probably was the non-fan around. She knew nothing about Akira or Lucky Channel except that fact that Konata talked a lot about it.

Suddenly, an additional surge of people joining the crowd quickly filled the once spacious gap, forcing the two girls together in a tight squeeze. It was very uncomfortable for the two with larger people pushing around at them for room and a view of the stage without being blocked by other people.

"Ouch." That was the only thing Konata said as she was knocked down by a much larger man. There was enough room for Konata to fall on the floor instead of falling on a person. Realizing Konata's apparent distress, Kagami immediately went and shoved the large man back. He looked back at Kagami in confusion and anger. She cursed through her mind as she realized her mistake in attacking the man back. Luckily, his attention was suddenly diverted back onto the stage and seemed to forget what had happened.

"As you already know, I am your navigator, Akira Kogami! Let's kick this into gear!"

Minoru emerges dazed from the curtain, "Urr... right! Akira's assistant, Minoru Shiraishi!" Akira jumped straight again for his collar. "What are you doing here?! This is my concert! It's not like you have songs from an album to sing…"

"Actually… I do… urr… ending themes…"

"Who cares about your…"

More interference from the speakers interrupted Akira. She turned to see the crowd watching in silence as they seemed entertained by Akira's (usual) treatment of her assistant. She dropped Minoru again and changed back to her cheerful personality.

"Sorry about that. Akira was just sorting out a few things… Let's get this concert started shall we?" The crowd cheered back.

"Konata, you ok?" Kagami offered a hand to Konata who was knocked down.

"I'm fine and unhurt." She flashes her cat-smile at Kagami, "Thanks Kagamin." Kagami's face retreated and turned away slightly with a blush. She hid it slightly as she helped Konata up on her feet.

Konata brushed herself clean of the dust from the road, "I guess sometimes it isn't very good to be a small otaku fan girl. People just don't notice me and accidentally push me around." She looked about for an opening in the crowd between her and the stage.

She sighed at failure, "Big guys blocking… I'm too small to see the stage either."

"I don't think so."

"Huh?"

"Here, climb onto my shoulders." Kagami kneels down to let Konata up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you to climb onto my shoulders, so that you can see the stage."

"Sorry, but… you don't look like you can hold my weight. You're not that much bigger than me…"

"I can. Trust me."

Konata smiled. She climbed onto Kagami's shoulders and suddenly, the stage was in clear view as Kagami stood up with Konata on her shoulders.

Kagami talked to Konata who was above her, "See? Not so bad being small is it? At least you're small enough for people to carry around. But man… you sure are heavy for your size."

"Sorry. I'll need to go on a diet like you do."

"What do you mean? You want me to carry you around every day?"

"Nah. Just kidding. Feels shaky up here."

There was a brief pause as she watched the chaos on the stage between Akira and Minoru.

"Anyway, thanks again Kagamin. You sure you don't watch the concert?"

"Nah. I'm not a fan of Akira. I just want to make sure you can."

"Kagami… that's really nice of you." Konata seemed touched.

A blush immediately appeared on the tsundere's face. She ignored the loud sounds coming from the stage and around for a moment and closed her eyes. "_I just want this to last." _

"Kagami?"

"Yeah?" She answered with her eyes still closed.

"Can I use your head?"

"Yeah, but for what?"

Two arms rested on the top of Kagami's head as Konata leaned forward.

"Thanks. I needed to do that."

Kagami was slightly annoyed, but she soon ignored Konata's weight on her head. There was no reason to find that annoying for her. They continued to watch the concert without any distractions from people around. The otaku fanboys were too busy watching as well.  
Akira and her assistant were fighting over the single microphone.

"I'm supposed to sing as well! I have lyrics in Aimai Net Darling!"

"You're not supposed to sing! This is my concert!"

"No! I demand a part in this concert!"

"Let go of the microphone! You have no part in Cape of Thirty Years! The music had already started!"

Defeated, Minoru Shiraishi had to let go of the microphone.

Akira began singing in a completely different voice. "Would you mind if I talked to myself."

_(Translation by a.f.k._)

"Kagami?" Konata asked half-minded with her attention still on the stage.

"Yeah?" Most of Kagami's attention was on trying to keep Konata steady on her shoulders.

"Could you stop pulling on my skirt?"

"Your skirt? I'm not doing anything with your skirt. I'm still holding your legs."

Kagami tried to look around only to be dreadfully surprised. A geeky looking man with glasses was behind her lifting Konata's skirt. A flush of anger crossed Kagami's face and turned around prepared to do horrible acts in retaliation. The perverted man, who had already started to back away, saw Kagami's anger and darted off into the crowd who knew nothing about what happened.

Kagami forgot that she even had Konata on her shoulders and tried to run after him. She released one arm from Konata's leg and tried to grab the man. Her other arm lost grip of Konata who had no idea what was going on. Konata fell backwards on a straight crash course for the hard floor.

"Konata!"

It was too late for Kagami to turn around and catch her in mid-air.

"Gotcha!"

Konata's face was filled with fear. "Huh? I thought I was going to…"

"Geez, what were you two doing sitting on her shoulders? You know that's dangerous."

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah, it's me… You ok?"

"Yeah. Nice catch by the way."

"Thanks… Where were you two doing anyway? You just ran off."

"Sorry, just some concert. What happened?"

"Not sure. I just saw you fall and caught you." Haruhi asked Kagami who was now next to Konata and Haruhi. "You know? You dropped her."

Kagami was going to answer with the truth but hesitated. The truth with the perverted man would definitely scare Konata as Kagami thought.

"Sorry… I got too excited and lost my grip and dropped you."

"It's ok Kagami."

"Geez. You should be more careful in situations like that. Anyway, Konata's safe and we really need to regroup and do some more searching. I have no idea where everyone else is."

Akira continued singing. "I stand still… Soaked in tears… Cape of Thirty…"

She noticed someone in the audience and didn't finish the song. "Who's that?"

She peered in for a closer look. "It's one of those new characters!" She shouted into the microphone she was holding. "Hey you!"

Haruhi's attention was directed towards the stage. "Who's she's pointing at?"

"Yes. You!"

Haruhi noticed that the finger was pointing towards her not anyone else.

"How dare you steal my spotlight?!"

Haruhi made her way to the stage itself. The crowd kindly parted for her and provided no barrier between the two locked pair of eyes. "Spotlight? What are you talking about?"

"You just come here… and invade my show and replace me!"

Minoru feebly stepped up to Akira and tried to correct her. "Urr… Lucky Star isn't your show…"

Akira turned and shouted full force at Minoru, "I told you not to interrupt me!" She turned her attention back to Haruhi. "Now… get out of my show and go back to your anime!"

"My anime? Your show? What do you mean? I just came here and never remember seeing you before so I certainly never did anything to you. If you'll excuse me I really have to be going. This is pointless and is of no interest to me."

"Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Akira jumped, in pursuit after Haruhi, from the actual stage above and aimed to land on a wooden platform in directly in front of the stage that 

held some speakers. When she landed, the poorly nailed wooden boards gave way and Akira fell through a hole. Gasps of shock and horror fill the crowd as they fear that their idol was hurt. People screamed "Akira-sama" as they ran to the stage in attempt to help Akira.

* * *

"Everyone here?" Haruhi emerged from the crowd to the brigade that was waiting outside the crowd that was still there, presumably trying to come to Akira's rescue.

Konata looked around, "Not sure… Someone seems missing."

Kagami's phone rang, "Osu. Who is it?"

Tsukasa was speaking to Kagami on the phone. "Onee-san. Sorry, but could you really help me?"

"Why are you calling me? You're here with me…you're not here…" Tsukasa was missing, aside from Miyuki who was still at the dentist.

"I'm stuck somewhere in the crowd with Mikuru… We're lost somewhere in the panicking crowd and we don't know where to go…"

"Stay where you are… We'll find you and Mikuru." Kagami sighed as she ended the conversation. She walked up to Haruhi to give the bad news, "Come on. Tsukasa and Mikuru are missing and we have some searching to do, but not for mysteries this time."

"Sorry, Kona-chan. I'm just not good with crowds at all." Tsukasa apologized and thanked Konata for rescuing her from the crowd.

Konata replied, waving Tsukasa's apology off. "It's okay Tsukasa. You have to get used to crowds though, since you're going to Comiket with me and Kagami when the next one comes around."

"Comic-what?"

Konata snickered, "You'll see."

"So that's everyone right?" Haruhi continued addressing the entire Brigade.

Everyone seemed to nod.

"Good. I guess its back to the café for lunch and we'll decide groups again there. We have to hurry, we're behind schedule."

Kyon seemed surprised and thought to himself, "You have a schedule for this?"

Kagami looked around again, "Not sure, Miyuki's still missing." Her phone rang again. "One second… Who is this?"

"Hiragaii-san. This is Miyuki. I'm done with the dentist. Where are you right now?"

"Miyuki? What coincidence. That's great. We can meet at the café we know. You know? The one we eat at often. One thing, you didn't run away from the dentist this time, right?"

"Well… I'd rather not say what happened."

"Okay…"

* * *

Kagami felt overjoyed that she was in the same group as Konata. However, there was the shy Mikuru with them as well. She turned to ask Konata, but kept an eye on Mikuru who was slightly behind. "Any ideas where we could search?"

"Not really. I have bought all the stuff I want to buy already."

'Hmm…" Kagami looked around. "Do you want to go to the park? It's close."

"Why not, but do you want to create some romantic atmosphere or something?"

"Shut it."

The park itself was rather small, being in the middle of the city and all with the limited amount of space available. A row of trees surrounded the path on both sides. Beyond the trees, one side had an actual road for vehicles, while the other side had a small stream running parallel to the path.

Mikuru finally uttered something since they set out from the café, "This place seems strangely familiar. This must be the second time I was in a place like this. This place seems like the park where Kyon and I…"

Kagami asked, "What about it? All parks seem the same…"

There was a moment of silence before Kagami continued. She sighed before asking herself, "Why did I have to drink so much ice coffee? Maybe it's because I wasn't paying for it. Stay here. I'll be right back. I have to find a public toilet somewhere."

Kagami ran off. Konata watched Kagami run off until she was no longer in sight and turned her line of sight to Mikuru. Mikuru seemed to hesitate and prevent herself from doing or asking something while she considered whether she should take action or not. She finally announced to Konata, "Urr... I have something to tell you."

Konata seemed surprised. "Something? It's nothing to do with me or Kagami, right?"

"Well… I guess it only concerns you."

"It's… urr… nothing to do with your feelings or anything right? I don't want to hurt your feelings… it's that I already have someone else in mind…"

"It's nothing to do with me or my feelings or anything… It's to do with something much more important than that…" Mikuru looked around for a place to sit. "I guess we should sit down. This… could take a while."

When they were sat, Mikuru started stumbling over a few words. After a moment to catch her breath, she eventually caught herself and finally stated boldly to Konata, "You might not believe me but… I do not belong in this epoch."

"Epoch? What are you talking about?"

Mikuru was shocked by Konata's sudden response. She panicked to herself, "Epoch… how do I explain this?" However, she decided to continue on instead of answering Konata's question. "I come from further in the future…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Mikuru was about to continue her weird explanation about the future and that was when Kagami arrived back. She seemed to be surprised to see Mikuru and Konata sitting together.

"What… what are you two doing?"

"Kagami? I can explain…"

Mikuru answered Kagami instead of Konata. "It's nothing. Konata was just tired from standing… that's all."

Kagami gave Mikuru a suspicious look, "Right…"

Konata asked her, "Kagami? Why were you back from the toilet so quickly?"

She took her weird stare off Mikuru. "Oh… I… urr… the toilet was close." That was a lie. Kagami had ran quite a long distance to the toilet and back in a hurry. She didn't want to leave Konata for long.

* * *

Miyuki asked Yuki. "Nagato-san, right?"

Yuki nodded.

"Any idea where the probability for mysteries existing is the highest?"

"The library."

"There? I do go there often… if they are any mysterious phenomena there I would've spotted them already."

Yuki said nothing in response. The two started to walk to the local library with Miyuki leading, obviously since she was the one who knew where it was.

"Nagato-san. Can I ask you one thing?"

Yuki nodded.

"You do bear remarkable resemblance with my neighbor… Even though she is much younger than you currently, you almost seem like the same person as her…

Yuki said nothing as usual.

"Never mind then, Nagato-san."

They kept on walking without saying or asking anything else.

* * *

"You're Koizumi-san… Am I right…?"

"That is correct. However, I would prefer if you would just call me Koizumi. We are of the same age, even though our outer looks don't suggest that."

"Alright then…. Ok…"

Tsukasa had drawn the same toothpick colour as Itsuki. For some reason, Tsukasa kept a small distance between herself and Itsuki as they walked off in an unknown direction. She seemed slightly uncomfortable and seemed to try to look away from him.

"Something wrong?" Itsuki noticed that.

"Nothing… this is actually the first time I've actually walked around like this."

"Like this? What's unusual or different from when you would walk around with your friends?"

"It's just that… this is the first time… All alone with a boy…"

"I see… You've never gone out with someone before?"

"No… no one has ever asked me. I do see other people… being asked… though…"

"That's a shame. Why are you so far away from me like that? We are having a conversation here."

"Sorry…" Tsukasa slowly closed the distance between herself and Itsuki.

"That's better. See, there's nothing wrong about walking around with a friend."

* * *

Haruhi and Kyon didn't say much for a short while after they've started walking together. It was usual for them to walk from school together. However, Haruhi and Kyon never have drawn the same coloured toothpick thus never walked together on Saturday.

Kyon finally broke the eerie silence between them, "Is this a date? You frequently say to me and Mikuru or Yuki that this isn't a date."

"No… of course not… we're supposed to be searching, not having some conversation."

"Can I ask you a few things?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"What do you think about this city so far? The school, new friends…"

"Pretty good, both the city and the school… New friends… but I only met them… I guess I can call them friends. We are in an interesting class with an interesting teacher. I haven't felt like this about classmates or school after I realized nothing fun would happen if I just sat around waiting. Actually, I've never had any friends in my own class after that besides from you until now. Mikuru, Yuki, and Itsuki are all from different classes or an entirely different year."

"I see, but I didn't ask for all that… Anyway, why are they suddenly in the SOS Brigade?"

"Well… as you already know I'm only interested in aliens, time travelers or espers. They do seem like normal humans… which I would take no interest in, but they do seem like an interesting bunch of girls. Well… they're our friends and all, so it's only fair that they should be in the Brigade, even though they might be ordinary humans. Who knows? One might turn out to be an alien or something."

"Okay. But if they're your friends, what's with the harsh treatment with them?"

"That? I originally thought I might put in some discipline, as one was a bit too lazy for my liking but she seems fine now. Well, when I think about what I did now, I could be a bit too harsh, forcing them to run all over school after me. Threatening one to dress-up like Mikuru. They're friends after all. Last thing I want is to lose a brigade member and a friend."

"That's nice to know. Maybe you could treat Mikuru nicely from now on as well?"

"Mikuru-chan? What do you mean treat her nicely? I thought I was already treating her nicely. Also, she's supposed to be treated like that, she's our mascot character."

Kyon sighed. "Never mind…" _Harassing Mikuru in front of four other people? That's very nice Haruhi..._

* * *

"What do you mean you have no results?!"

It was late in the evening, with the sun on the verge of setting. It was quite beyond the time Haruhi had agreed for the brigade to group again so Haruhi wasn't in the best of moods. The fact that no one else had found anything didn't help.

Kyon intervened in Haruhi's anger, "We didn't find anything as well, so calm down."

Haruhi took a breath to let her dissatisfaction subside before continuing, "Where's Yuki and Miyuki? I already called them countless times and where are they?"

By some coincidence, Miyuki arrived with her partner the very next moment. "Sorry for being late, Suzumiya-san. Nagato-san here apparently got a bit too hooked to a book."

"I guess that's okay… mind if I say something?"

Miyuki nodded. Yuki was still on the book borrowed from the library. Kyon braced for the inevitable.

"Late! Penalty!"

The moment had arrived for everyone to split up and meet again in two days at the clubroom. Obviously, everyone didn't live at the same place. Miyuki left on the own, while Kyon, Miyuki, Itsuki, and Yuki left as a group. The remainder had to take the outbound train together.

"I guess I have to go home with you right?" Haruhi turned to Konata.

Konata didn't seem to listen. She seemed to be trying to remember something. Then, she shouted in surprised realization, "I forgot something!"

Kagami was the first to respond to Konata's apparent distress, "What is it? Something important?"

"Of course it's important. I forgot to buy the limited edition of the Code Ge DVD!"

"How is that important…?"

"Really, this is very important… stocks are almost out… this is probably the last day for getting it."

"Fine, I'll go with you then."

"Really? I thought you were tired and wanted to get home."

"I am tired… but you are more important."

"Thanks Kagami… but who'll lead Haruhi home?"

Tsukasa took up the offer. "I can I could. I can drop her off at your house. I do remember where it is."

* * *

"Konata. Are you asleep?"

The two girls went home in a similar fashion to a few nights ago. They were alone in the train and Konata had already fallen asleep in the comfy seats. A déjà vu.

Konata said nothing.

"This also had been a long day I guess. We were either walking around or we were shouted at by Haruhi, and you had to go to Gamers for a last minute purchase."

The DVD that Konata was clutching fell out of her small hands and fell onto the floor. Kagami looked to Konata's eyes to see if the sound had woken her up. She stirred slightly, but stayed asleep. Kagami then proceeded to pick the fallen item and placed it in Konata's bag.

"Man… you said that I was tired and that is true, but you just fell asleep and you didn't seem tired at all earlier."

A moment of silence filled the train. Kagami's expression changed.

"I don't know if you're pretending to be asleep and can hear me, but I have to tell you that I'm really sorry…"

Konata did not respond.

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't protect you, Konata. A big man pushed you… A pervert peeked up your skirt… I couldn't hold on to you like I promised… and I allowed you to fall… I let you down… I'm also sorry for whenever I found your behavior weird, or I shouted at you for almost no reason…"

She wiped a tear for her eye and held the sleeping Konata close to herself. "I'm sorry Konata."

"I will protect you from now on. Whether if it is from a crowd, a pervert, accident, me, or a crazy Haruhi, I'll protect you Konata. I promise."

"Kagami…" Konata moaned in her sleep.


	11. Some Night in the Dark

I have... returned from the dead! Tremble and fear, mortals!

Okay... I'm not dead, but close to being dead after exams. Yup, they're finally finished which means I now have time to write. So here's my welcome back gift, another chapter. Shorter one this time, I guess I got tired of breaking my own chapter length record. I would prefer not to reveal any hidden secrets (Classified information) or subtle pairings in this chapter, but I'll say that people who've read all of the Haruhi novels should really enjoy the first half of this chapter. Enjoy.

Note: Again, -- is a censored word.

* * *

The apartment was dimly lit, caused by both the absence of lights on the ceiling and the dimness of lights that were already installed. The absence of many objects that are commonplace in most household gave this apartment room gave a similarity to Yuki's residence. There wasn't a TV, bookshelves, proper tables, or chairs. The walls were blank while a few beds, a fridge, and a table that required the user to sit on the floor existed as furniture. Kyon was thankful that the bathroom wasn't missing. The four had only just arrived only had just begun to settle down.

"Koizumi, tell me why we couldn't choose a better place to stay in?"

"It was late at night, we needed somewhere to stay. Besides, this place is close to the school." Koizumi continued with this usual hand gestures.

"I know that, but where did you get the money to rent this room? For a seemingly ordinary high school student you seem to have quite a lot."

Itsuki smiled, "I cannot explain everything to you about this, but what I can say is that the Agency has quite deep pockets. How do you think Keiichi-san got the money to buy a remote desert island and build a manor?"

_And the money to invite us all to the island only to play dead on us… he had us all worked up with that murder case…_

"So that would be like, classified information as Mikuru-chan would say it"

"Correct."

Mikuru interrupted their conversation, "Kyon-kun? Are you going to use the bathroom?"

"Not really, go ahead".

A small amount of time had passed while Kyon occupied himself with his new school textbooks. There basically was nothing much else to do. The apartment room itself was quite large, and he lost track where Yuki or Koizumi were. He walked his way to the nearest bathroom with his attention still buried in his book. Something he had probably picked up from Yuki.

_What's the sound of the water?_

Kyon opened the bathroom door. It wasn't locked. A shy gasp escaped from Mikuru as she looked to see why the door opened. Luckily for Mikuru, she was grasping the shower curtain and it was held in front of her. Unlucky for Kyon… He quickly ran out of the bathroom slamming the door behind him with the usual "Excuse me!"

Fortunately, Mikuru continued with her shower and soon forgot about Kyon the pervert. Kyon himself pretended like nothing had ever happened and continued with his book on a couch. He 

continued reading for quite a while until he noticed Yuki standing over his shoulder. It seemed that she was standing there waiting for Kyon to notice her.

"Yuki? What is it?"

"Haruhi Suzumiya"

Since that night in Yuki's apartment when she explained everything she knew about Haruhi, they never actually had a serious talk about Haruhi. Kyon thought the SOS Brigade pretty much knew everything there was to know about Haruhi and her crazy antics. He quickly gathered everyone together after Yuki stressed the importance of what she is going to say. Luckily, he remembered to knock on the bathroom door this time. When everyone was finally sat down together, Kyon turned to Yuki.

"So what exactly is the subject of what you are trying to say?"

"Haruhi Suzumiya, the four new girls, and you, so listen."

"Although there is a possibility of you already containing this information, but additional transmission of data is necessary. Apparently, there was an explosion of data surrounding Haruhi almost a week ago, levels of information quickly subsided to below normal levels."

"So when exactly is this… explosion of data?"

Itsuki joined into the conversation, "I think she means the night before the incident at the school. There was an unusually large occurrence of closed space that night."

"Alright…" _Did I cause that?_ "Below normal levels?"

Yuki continued, "Yes, even though the data is impossible to analyze, the level of output of data was less than the Data Integration Thought Entity would usually receive. It can be said, that it was suppressed. Therefore, for the moment, Haruhi Suzumiya's data signature does not differ much than of an ordinary human's."

"Okay… I still don't have much idea about what you are talking about…"

"However, there was a temporary sudden increase in the output level of data at one point between the initial explosion and now. That sudden increase of data occurred during what you would call… an argument."

"Argument? You mean during the argument between Haruhi and… what's her name again?"

Itsuki corrected Kyon, "Kagami."

"Thanks."

"Yes, during that time frame. From that, part of the Data Integration Thought Entity over-mind has concluded that the level of output of data is linked to the state of Haruhi Suzumiya's mind. That is related to the four new girls, especially Kagami."

"So what about them? They seem like four ordinary girls to me."

"Their exact affiliation and purpose cannot be determined and concluded as of this moment. No data link can be found in any of the analysis subjects."

Itsuki's seemed much more serious, "It is impossible to determine if any of them are espers as well. As you all probably know, esper powers have no effect outside of closed space, so they cannot be detected outside closed space as well."

"Okay… not aliens… not espers… not time-travelers as well? Mikuru-chan?"

Mikuru finally said something after being worried from the seriousness of the conversation, "Well… I am supposed to be the only one who was sent back in time to investigate Haruhi."

"There, definitely normal humans. Can we now please kill the scary atmosphere?"

Yuki continued, ignoring Kyon's question. "Even though no direct links can be found, the possibility of any of the girls having an interest in Haruhi Suzumiya still exists. Although analysis of data is inconclusive, the data itself suggests that the argument is within the category of an attempt to provoke Haruhi Suzumiya and to gather and analyze data generated."

Kyon obviously was shocked, "Does that mean… she could be another alien? But you said earlier that she wasn't an alien?"

"It is true that no data link can be found. As you probably already know, there are other humanoid interfaces and a data link with the Data Integration Thought Entity should be present. However, no data link can be detected, so there is the possibility of an attempt to hide the data link to avoid detection. That is one possibility. The other…"

Kyon's face was filled with slightly more shock when he noticed that Yuki had stopped talking to him and seemed pretty confused and was talking to herself. Confused in a plain, straight Yuki way of course.

"Another… human-purpose interface… from… Sky Canopy… Domain… That level of linguistic communication should be impossible…"

"Nagato? You okay?"

"That was a minor error. No damage has been done."

"So… what you mean is that any one of them could be an alien like Asakura?"

"Yes, but I'll make sure you will be under no threat from deletion."

"Huh?"

"I'll protect you."

"Ur… thanks…"

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. However, a slight look is displeasure appeared on the two observers' faces, which would be Koizumi and Mikuru. Kyon broke the silence again.

"Do you have anything to say, Koizumi?"

Koizumi smiled, "Well… do you remember the events of the previous week?"

Kyon nodded.

"It can be said, that the events including changing schools were caused by Haruhi wishing for them. She may have become bored of the routine events that were happening, and wished for change. It could be a turn for the better, since it relieved a lot of Suzumiya-san's stress. If things continued remain the way they were, it could lead to the end of the world."

_End of the world again? How many times has he said that again?_ "Okay… what about the girls?"

"I'll repeat what I said earlier first, esper powers have no effect outside closed space, so they cannot be detected in the normal world. The Agency is not a small organization and there are many different views held by different individuals. Fortunately, the majority of the opinion is that we should not interfere. However, there are 'diehards' who seek to further stimulate her, so that argument can be seen as an attempt to stimulate Haruhi."

"Do you know any of these 'diehard' members?"

"Not really. Although most Agency members keep in touch with each other, the 'diehards' are much more isolated and are kept in check. However…"

He paused for a second. "I cannot tell you everything about this yet unfortunately, but there are other factions with an interest in Suzumiya-san as well. Their exact nature is unknown and they have not yet openly revealed themselves yet. What I can say and what I know is that, there are other espers besides the ones in the Agency."

"Other aliens… other espers… other time-travelers as well?" Kyon turned to Mikuru.

She was about to say something but hesitated, and proceeded to let her usual phrase escape, "Classified information."

_That Kagami… she really got the attention of everyone from one ordinary argument, they were really serious about it… Remind me to argue with Haruhi if I wanted to grab everyone's attention._

"Okay… Nagato, you were going to say something about me right?"

Koizumi answered that, "You are already aware that you were chosen by Suzumiya Haruhi, reasons still unknown. However, the four girls' appearance, sudden relationship and sudden acceptance into the Brigade has led to the conclusion that they may well be chosen by Suzumiya Haruhi as well, and there must be a reason behind that as well."

"So how does that affect me?"

"Although it has not been made clear yet, you may not be as important as you were to Suzumiya Haruhi as you were before. Even though you are an ordinary human, you are an important member. However, you may not be able to influence Haruhi like you did before. You were the one who could always control the God. Now, you may have lost that ability. And of course, an out of control god may lose favor with this world…"

_Okay… you scared me. How did they come up with that crazy conclusion? If I remember, Konata was the first to approach Haruhi when we arrived at the school. She didn't do the whole introduction about 'I have no interest in normal humans' or 'Aliens, time travelers, espers come join me', yet she dragged Konata and her friends off to a new clubroom on the same day they first met her. Congratulations, new record. Took me a week to get Haruhi to drag me around… What are you, Konata? For some reason, I sure hope you are an ordinary human._

* * *

"What you playing?"

"Clannad, as in the visual novel. I bought this after seeing the anime. You've watched the anime?"

The Izumi residence became quiet again after Yui arrived and departed drunk. The sound of screeching wheels was followed by a period of silence. The conversation was the first noise made following the silence besides from the sound of scrolling game text on the television.

Haruhi sharply declined, "No. Isn't watching anime the stuff ordinary people do? I have no interest in normal humans."

Konata smirked, "True, ordinary people watch anime. But, only a special group of people watch anime with true passion. Certainly not ordinary people."

Haruhi was not budged by Konata's passionate tone.

Konata continued, "You've watched any anime before? I can sense that you have watched at least one before." Konata crawled closer to Haruhi, "Come on, admit it."

"Well… I've watched Mobile Suit Gundam when I was much younger. I guess that's about it."

"Good, good. But just Gundam is far from enough, although my dad would say that Gundam is more than enough, with him being a Gundam fan and all."

Konata dashed for a bookcase containing DVDs, "Here, I'll introduce you to a favourite of mine."

She held the case in front of Haruhi's face, who still wasn't excited or amused with Konata's actions. It was clear after a few seconds that Konata wanted Haruhi to actually read the cover of the DVD case.

"The Melancholy of -- --. Seems like something ordinary to me."

"This is no ordinary anime boy, no ordinary anime."

"So what's so special about that?"

Konata pulled out an evil laugh, "You'll see. After seeing this, there is no turning back… Are you sure you want to watch this?"

"Just play it. You sound like you are about to show some horror movie."

Konata thought and mumbled to herself while clicking through the episode selection. "I shouldn't show you the first episode in DVD order, since it is the eleventh episode chronologically and anyone new to the anime would not be able to understand a thing. I guess I should show you the first episode after Remote Island Syndrome Part 2."

"What are you talking about?"

Konata smiled and pushed play.

_Asking someone how long they believed in Santa Claus… is so meaningless that it couldn't even serve as worthless gossip… Regardless..._

The television immediately grabbed Haruhi's attention and she scooted in for a closer look. "Why does that man look awfully familiar?"

* * *

"Urr… Moishi, Moishi. This is the Hiiragi residence."

"Ah, Kagamin. This is Konata. You're still awake? You couldn't sleep? Or were you waiting for me to call you?"

"Shut up. You're the one who always call people in the middle of night because you were feeling a little 'lonely', especially me."

Konata gave her sly tone again, "Come on, admit it. You were the one who was waiting for me to call you."

Kagami was slightly thankful that they were talking on the phone therefore Konata couldn't see her blushing facial expression, "Well… We didn't really had the chance to properly talk over the past few days. So, how are things right now?"

"They're ok. There's nothing much to do right now though. Everyone in my guild is offline except Kuroi-sensei, she already told me off for being awake this late in the night. Haruhi fell asleep halfway through 'Someday in the Rain'. I guess she didn't get the references in the episode. It's not the most interesting episode either. I wonder how KyoAni got away with an episode entirely about a guy picking up a heater."

"Konata, speak in Japanese please."

"Sorry, so how are things on your end?"

"Nothing much either. My whole family's asleep right now, pretty dark… pretty lonely…"

"Aw… don't worry Kagamin, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Konata, that reminds me… Don't you ever get lonely? You normally live with only just your dad."

"Nah. Dad, Cousin Yui, and Haruhi are more than enough company for one person."

"Haruhi is good company for you… is she better than me Konata?"

"Why are you asking me that? Of course you are a better friend, even though we only met this year."

Kagami hesitated to answer leaving Konata waiting for a response. After a very long second, Kagami simply answered, "Konata, thanks for everything that you've said."

"Well… I guess you can come visit my house again sometime. Spend more time together than we usually would at school together."

Kagami suddenly stopped being emotional and immediately sounded excited, "As in a sleepover, that's great! Should I invite Miyuki and Tsukasa as well?"

"Yeah, you should. The more the merrier."

"So it's just us four then?"

"I guess. Could you and Tsukasa switch hairstyles again? I'll take a picture this time."

"Stop it. That was a one-off."

"Aww… you don't want to look cute like Tsukasa?"

"Shut it."


	12. Bunny girls and flyers

Greetings, I don't know if any of you missed me after dissapearing for quite a while. I guess I faced the usual writer's block and 'oh I don't feel like writing' feelings. I would like to give the usual thanks to reviewers both to both old friends and new faces on the fanfiction community. Anyway, here's another chapter for you. Pretty long one this time. Enjoy.

* * *

Very familiar music plays.

'LUCKY CHANNEL RU!!'

The screen, with Lucky Channel written on it in Kanji drops to reveal… no one.

The camera shifts to the assistant, Minoru Shiraishi instead. He attempts to imitate Akira's personality and flair.

"Oha Lucky!"

The camera was zoomed and focused on the assistant, so only his upper body was seen.

"Welcome to another episode of Lucky Channel. I'm Akira-sama's assistant, Minoru Shiraishi."

The camera suddenly zooms out to reveal another person beside Minoru.

"The assistant, Daisuke Ono."

The other assistant immediately turned angrily to the one who just introduced himself, "Huh?! That's my seat! Since when did you get here? I'm Akira-sama's assistant!"

Daisuke calmly replied, "Ah, its Shiroishi-kun isn't it. Seems that you are in a pretty bad mood today."

"Of course I'm in a bad mood! How come everyone gets my name wrong!? Shiroishi! Sebastian! I'm Shiraishi! I'm supposed to be on that chair, not you!"

"Technically, you were replaced by me. Akira had plans to bring me back as the assistant and replace you since last week. Also, you're in Akira's seat as well. So it seems you've replaced her as well."

"Shut up! You're not supposed to be here. Aren't you supposed to be voicing someone?"

"Not right now. I'm myself for the time being. I guess you can voice yourself as well, since Mr. Wa-wa-wa-wasuremono isn't around here… Anyway, Akira is still in the hospital due to her broken leg, so Lucky Channel still needs a navigator."

"Wait… so that means… I'm… the navigator… Yes! Today is the start of a new age of Lucky Channel. With me as the navigator… I shall transform Lucky Channel and lead into a bright new dawn and up the popularity ratings! For I am the navigator… Minoru…

"Shiraishi!" A familiar voice screamed down the studio.

Daisuke took a glance in the direction where the voice came from, "Oh dear, looks like someone got out of the hospital early.

The new navigator was petrified to see Akira slowly hobbling her way on screen and towards him. Her face seemed to be in great pain, but she was willing to ignore that to attempt to painfully torture the usurper.

"How dare you even try to replace me on screen?! I'm going to knock you down a few places in the popularity polls!"

"Urr… Akira-sama…. I can explain…"

Minoru slowly backs away trying to appease the enraged Akira and the two end up in a low-speed chase leading off camera.

The assistant was the only one left on screen. "Looks like we're out of time. Next week I think we will have a guest on Lucky Channel. Bye-nii."

The screen lifts up again to cover the camera lens.

The studio is suddenly filled with cries of pain and cries for help.

"How does that feel?! I'll make you wish that you never switched animes!"

Blackout.

* * *

"I wanted to say this to you for a long time. But I'm still not sure if I should ever tell you how I feel."

"Huh? Why are you saying that to me? We're best friends remember? There is no reason for us to be hiding anything from each other…not even our feelings."

"No… I'm afraid that you will not accept what I'm going to tell you."

"Please… if it is your feelings, I can always accept them."

"I… just feel that I…"

Tsukasa came through the door. "Sis, can you help me with this?"

"Tsukasa!"

Kagami's attention was dragged away from the TV.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"Never mind… all that dramatic build-up for nothing…"

"Sorry, sis. Was that a really good movie?"

"Not really. I just felt some similarity to it for some reason… So what did you want me to help you with?"

"Nothing much, just a little homework."

* * *

"Osu, Konata". Kagami did her usual greeting coming through the door "How was school today?"

"Dead boring." Haruhi rudely answered the question instead of Konata.

"Ah, Kagami. You're just in time to tell Haruhi and Kyon of your family."

"Huh? What does my family have to do to them?"

"Actually… nothing much. It's just a 'know each other better' thing."

"I get it. You already told her of your family?"

"Well… Haruhi has been living with me for a while already, so she knows a lot about my family already…"

"Fine. I have two parents, they're quite nice. I have two older sisters who help around the house and a younger twin Tsukasa as you can see here. Good enough for you?"

Haruhi made no reaction at all and maintained her melancholic expression. "Seems like your ordinary Japanese family. Can I ask you one thing? Do you think your family is special and unique in any way?"

"I guess so. Every family is supposed to be unique."

"That's wrong. Do you know how many people there are in Japan?"

"Yeah, over a hundred million people. Why is that important?"

"You have to realize this. Your family is just a common occurrence and just a drop in the sea of ordinary, uninteresting people. I changed schools to hopefully find someone living an interesting life that wasn't ordinary. I thought I found some interesting people. I guess I was partially wrong…"

Kagami did not reply. She immediately left the room looking hurt and almost in tears, leaving her friends shocked. After a moment's pause to realize what was going on, Konata ran after her hurt friend.

"What was that for?" A serious Kyon approached Haruhi was still sitting on the same chair. He was an eyewitness to all that happened.

"Why do you ask that? I was just simply telling her the truth, that's all."

"Look, not everyone is going to just sit there and be like 'Okay, sure' and believe everything you say. Many people are content with they think about things already and it's just not right for you to force your opinion upon them. Some people may be hurt if what they feel and believe in suddenly becomes false to them."

Haruhi did not reply to that.

"Think back a little, it happened to you as well. How did you feel about your life and family before you went to that baseball stadium?"

"I was happy… content with everything and my surroundings seemed so colorful."

"How did you feel after the baseball game ended? After you went through your little stupid realization of how insignificant you were and all that…"

"Everything… started to feel boring…"

"There we go. Think about it a little. Was it right to do what you just did?" Kyon left the classroom soon after.

Konata followed Kagami to an empty hallway filled with light from the falling sun.

"Kagami, you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just couldn't accept what Haruhi told me. I don't want to believe her, but after hearing what she said, everything felt ordinary as well. Everything… my family watching a quiz show together… guessing the answer… Tsukasa coming into my room to ask for help with homework… My other sisters trying to help as well, only to say that they forgot all the stuff… Konata, do you think that the things my family does together are simply ordinary and uninteresting?"

"No. You're right Kagami. Every family is unique. Cousin Yui coming home drunk… Dad with his perverted high school girl fantasies… Nobody's ordinary and uninteresting Kagami."

Kagami sobbed a bit, trying to prevent herself from crying. However, tears of joy started flowing down Kagami's cheeks as she quickly moved forward to embrace Konata. "Thanks, Konata."

Konata was initially surprised when Kagami suddenly hugged her, but she soon accepted the moment and found herself holding her friend as well. Kagami looked up to see Tsukasa and Miyuki finally smiling with relief.

That day, the SOS Brigade clubroom remained empty.

* * *

"Why are we supposed to be here?" An annoyed Kagami slumped down on the chair in the clubroom.

"Well… Haruhi called an 'emergency' brigade meeting, so we are supposed to be here." Konata answered.

"I realize that. Even though I've forgiven Haruhi and all that, but it doesn't feel right being here right now. It's like something bad is going to happen."

"Maybe you're right. Haruhi disappeared during sixth period. She didn't say where she was going or what she was going to do."

Kyon interrupted into their conversation, "I'd feel worried if I were you. If Haruhi disappears during the middle of the day, something bad and embarrassing happens to a certain someone."

"Mikuru-chan, you can continue after that. What does Haruhi do to you nearly every day?"

Mikuru attempted to hide a slightly sour face as she remembers too many embarrassing incidents. "Well… Suzumiya-san does like to…"

"Ya-hoo!"

Haruhi burst through the door carrying four plastic bags to everyone's surprise. She immediately dumps a piece of paper in front of Kyon and ran to Miyuki.

"Miyuki-chan! Do you remember what I said to you when we first met?"

Miyuki still kept her cutesy smile even with Haruhi inches from her face. "Not really. Was it something to do with costumes?"

"Correct! Say, have you ever worn a costume before?"

"Not really…"

"That's a shame… but it's never too early to start!"

Kyon never got the chance to read the sheet of paper Haruhi gave to him when he was distracted by Haruhi pulling a bunny girl costume out of one of the plastic bags. "Oh boy…"

"Ta-da! This is for you."

"You expect me to wear this!?" Kagami immediately reacted when Haruhi gave Kagami a black-coloured costume.

Konata slyly answered instead, "I've long awaited for this day. I've always thought lonely Kagami to be like a bunny. Besides, it's your favourite colour as well."

"What did you say!?" Kagami's face turned red with embarrassment.

Still quite red, Kagami asked Haruhi, "W-Where did you get these?"

"I ordered them online of course. I went to pick them up today."

"I thought you didn't have any money."

"Of course I don't, but a certain someone has provided me the money I need to buy the costumes in exchange for something." Haruhi shouted to outside the room just as she finished handing out the four costumes. "You can come in now!"

"Konata! You won't mind if I take pictures of your friends after they've changed?"

"No problem dad!"

Kyon immediately got up and started to push Konata's dad out of the room. "This is just wrong…"

"Wait! I've haven't even brought out the camera I've bought especially for this!"

Kyon locked the door after pushing Konata's dad out of the room. The banging persisted for a very long time.

Tsukasa was proved right. She was worried that her friends and herself would one day be forced to cosplay. She asked Haruhi, "Urr… why do we have to dress up in these bunny-girl costumes?"

"Don't you know already? Kyon, read the flyer I gave you earlier."

Kyon returned to his seat to read the flyer. "The new proclamation of the SOS Brigade creed… Those flyers again?"

"That's right. We're going to distribute flyers using these costumes."

"Isn't the same thing going to happen? Can't you remember being stopped by teachers?"

Haruhi ignored that. "We head to the classrooms in the school building first, and then we proceed to the front gate to distribute the flyers to the students heading home."

Mikuru's expression immediately became frightful. She was going down the embarrassing trip along the school again in a bunny-girl costume.

Kyon closely eyed the flyer. "Aliens… espers… time travelers… Mysteries… Come see us… What's with the 'new' proclamation? Isn't it almost the same as the one you made months ago?"

"Of course it's new! We need a new creed and policy for a new school." Haruhi paused for a second. "No more time to be wasted! Students are leaving by the second! Get changed! Get changed!"

Haruhi made her way to her first victim, Mikuru. "Come on, get changed! Take it all off!"

Cries of "No!" and "I don't want to!" filled the room as everyone sat watching in awe. Kyon the pervert remained staring at Mikuru even though cries of "Don't look!" joined the chorus. He finally regained his senses as he self-ejects himself from the room. He dragged a desperate Soujirou ready to rush into the room with a camera out with him.

"Good evening. How's everyone doing?" Koizumi walked down the corridor to see Kyon waiting at the door after Konata's dad decided to go set up trap at the front gate. "Might I ask what's going on?"

"The usual costume stuff with Mikuru, but add four to that. But where were you? With two non-pedophile men at least we could've stopped Haruhi."

"My apologies then, for not being able to lend assistance. I was at a TV show."

"TV show?"

"Correct. I guess I was temporary assistant."

Mikuru cries for help finally stopped.

"I suppose they are finished now."

As Kyon reached for the door, the door somehow opened automatically for him. Bunny Haruhi already stood at the door.

"What do you think? This should be perfect for attracting attention right?"

Kyon was speechless and stared blankly into the room.

"Just as I thought, perfect reaction!"

_I thought I had enough of bunny girls, I was wrong. At least Haruhi was so busy with Asahina-san that she forgot to force anyone else to change._

"Kagami looks cute in her costume, doesn't she?"

Tsukasa and Miyuki seemed to agree.

"Really?!" Kagami immediately reacted to Konata's comment.

"Yup, you really could attract a boyfriend wearing that."

"Well… it's not like I want a boyfriend though… the problem is that I…"

"Could use a larger chest though… like Miyuki"

"What was that?!"

* * *

Haruhi started to drag Mikuru out of the room. "Come on, let's go! No time to waste! Brigade members shouldn't be slow!"

Just as the brigade made their way out of the clubroom, Tsukasa stopped when she came across Koizumi who was still waiting at the door and seemed to pay no attention to the bunny girls coming out of the room.

"Urr… how do you think I look?"

"I am not certain actually, but I'll say that you look quite attractive."

Tsukasa shrunk a little in shyness. "Really? I see…"

Kagami brought Tsukasa back to her senses, "Tsukasa! What are you doing down there! We almost left you behind!"

"Urr… we are the SOS Brigade… we deal with mysteries… if you have a mystery come see us… something like that… urr… here's the proclamation of the SOS Brigade creed… urr… thanks…"

After quickly rushing through what she is supposed to say and handing out the flyer, Kagami ran out of the room.

"Ayano, am I hallucinating? Or did I just see Hiiragi in a bunny costume?"

"I'm not sure Misao, I wasn't really paying attention. What was going on?"

"I think I just saw Hiiragi in a bunny costume hand something to us."

The two read the flyer that was given to them and had really no idea about what it was talking about.

"Misao, what's a SOS Brigade?"

"I dunno. Must be something to do with emergency services. Hiiragi's with the fire department? Since when do firefighters wear bunny costumes?"

"Urr… Izumi… what are you and your friends doing wearing that?"

Konata was obviously surprised to see her homeroom teacher in the school corridors. "Ah! Kuroi-sensei… urr… you see… Haruhi bought these costumes and…"

"So, Izumi… you're finally decided to get a boyfriend?

"Huh? Sensei, what do you mean?"

"Well… dressed like that, you'll attract someone no problem!"

"Well… I do have to attract a lot of attention, and there are sure a lot of boys staring right at us now… Oh yeah, why won't you wear a bunny-girl costume like us and finally get a husband!"

"Urr… whatever… sure…" Kuroi-sensei started to walk down the corridor again and seemed to feel melancholic.

Haruhi threw down her bunny ears on the chief's desk in anger. "I can't believe those teachers stopped us! I thought this school would be different and would let us freely hand out those flyers!"

Mikuru started sobbing like usual. However, these tears were caused by people who decided to take the initiative in trying to obtain the untouchable flower on the mountain.

Haruhi sighed, "Dismissed! I thought this would work out perfectly, but it didn't. At least we handed out over half of the flyers this time."

Kyon and Koizumi calmly walked out of the room expecting Haruhi to being to undress next.

Abuse was expected when cries of Mikuru began leaking out of the room just when Haruhi declared, "Come on! Undress! Undress!"

"You guys can go on ahead; I still have a thing or two to pick up from my homeroom first." Kagami called out to her friends just when she finished putting her school uniform on.

"What do you think of today? You know, handing out flyers and all?" Haruhi suddenly asked Kagami when everybody else had left the room.

"What do you want? Why are you asking this?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know how people felt about today's brigade activity. Even though it was generally a failure… we still succeeded in handing out some of the flyers."

"Yeah I know that."

"I thought an event like today and the bunny costume would work out as an apology… I guess things didn't work out so well…"

"Apology? What are you talking about?"

"Well… after giving it some thought, I realized the act with me trying to force upon you my opinion of things was wrong I guess. So I thought up a way of trying to make an apology to you."

"Wouldn't saying sorry directly be a lot easier?"

"Maybe, but that would be certainly boring and uninteresting."

"I guess… handing out flyers with boys from all over the school staring at you is certainly a unique experience. Anyway, thanks for the bunny costume. I guess its apology accepted. I have to catch up with my friends now."

"I see…"


	13. Obstructions

I'll cut to the point. After a 4 month delay, I've finally updated. I wonder how many people have forgotten about this. Not much to say, but this is finally the sleepover chapter that people have been waiting for including myself. So just sit back, read, and enjoy. Please review, feedback would be very useful.

* * *

"No… I shouldn't call Konata now, nor tell her everything through the phone."

Kagami sat in her darkened bedroom with her cell phone the only light source besides from the moonlight pouring in through the bedroom window. A sense of melancholy overcame her as she searched through her phonebook and came upon Miyuki's number after scrolling through several other contacts.

She didn't receive an answer upon her first attempt. Sighing, she redialed again and after a few long seconds, she noticed that her call was answered.

"Urr… Miyuki? Am I bothering you? Can I just talk to you about something?"

"Not really. I was asleep but the phone woke me up."

"I woke you up? Sorry, I really shouldn't call at this time anyway."

"It's okay Kagami. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I feel confused and pretty much lost right now…"

"Why? Is there something on your mind that makes you feel like that?"

"I just have feelings for a certain someone… I'm not sure if I can describe it to you."

"It's ok. You don't need to explain it to me. However, I think you really should tell that certain someone how you feel about them. I understand that you might fear that you would hurt that someone if you told him or her your feelings. But it is better to let them out than to keep them hemmed in, otherwise, you are just going to torture yourself. The choice is up to you though, just do what you feel is right. I'm sure you'll do the right thing."

"Thanks Miyuki. I know what I should do now…"

"Glad I could help."

The moonlight illuminated a lone bag in a corner. Kagami was ready and packed for the sleepover scheduled for Friday.

"Today is Thursday… Tomorrow is the sleepover… It's a sleepover with only the four of us… I'm supposed to be excited only about the first sleepover we had, since I had never seen Konata's house or meet her parents… parent… Even though this is the second time, I'm awfully excited… as if something special was going to happen tomorrow… well… tomorrow is supposed to be special anyway… It's not like we have sleepovers every night."

* * *

"I don't suppose you've been to Konata's house before yet. Am I right Miyuki?"

"Correct, good thing I called which made Tsukasa and Konata-san realize that they haven't finished their homework yet."

"Yeah… good thing… they kept me awake to help them."

Kagami followed her near daily routine of taking the train home from school. However, things were slightly less routine this time, with additional bags containing clothes and essentials. They usually take the opposite train route to Miyuki but a difference today was that Miyuki was with them today.

"Yes, and you've been to her house before right?"

"Yeah, along with Tsukasa. I can't remember why you weren't there though… Anyway, where's Konata?"

Tsukasa seemed to know the answer, "I think she went home with Haruhi, Sis."

"Again?!" Kagami seemed quite shocked at that fact. "Geez, I'm worried at the fact that Konata seems to spend more and more time with Haruhi each day."

"What's wrong with that? They're friends…"

"I know that Tsukasa… but it just doesn't feel right… We're her first friends at this school but yet…"

A shout from Tsukasa interrupted Kagami's painful thoughts.

"Onee-chan! The train is about the leave!"

"What?! Wait for me!"

"Osu, Konata. Sorry for being a little late, there was… this tiny incident…"

"Don't worry… you're not late for anything."

The sun was just beginning to set just as the girls were welcomed into Konata's house.

Kagami noticed a lack of a certain someone or two, "Konata, where's Haruhi? I thought you came home with her."

"Haruhi? She's upstairs, urr… practicing."

"Practicing for what?"

"You'll see Kagamin."

"Right… where's your father as well?"

"He should be somewhere around here, I just saw him a moment ago."

Suddenly, Konata's father jumped out of the blue and greeted the visitors.

"Welcome, you three must be the maids Konata talked about. You're going to help us today right? Where are your uniforms?

Kagami shows the most shock while Miyuki pretty much retained her cutesy smile._ Uniforms? What has Konata been telling her dad this time? He greeted us as shrine maidens last time…_

_

* * *

  
_

Meanwhile, the rest of the invited guests were preparing to make their way to Konata's house.

"Man… one thing I don't understand, is the point of these 'sleepovers' that girls typically hold at each other's houses often." Kyon complained a little while stuffing a few pieces of clothing into a sports bag. 'People have their own houses to sleep in, and it would definitely be a burden on the host's parents. Everyone would see each other once the weekend's over."

"Perhaps." Itsuki was sharing the conversation with Kyon. "We would normally have more important matters than sleepovers, but it turns out that Suzumiya-san was a main planner for this event. So I don't want to imagine her reaction or what might happen after that if she realized that we didn't attend."

"Geez… we all know what would happen, End of the World, like always. _Sure is fun, when everyday has the potential to become Doomsday._

Kyon zipped his bag closed, "Everyone ready?" He looks around to see only Itsuki and Mikuru. "Where's Nagato?"

The other male member of the SOS Brigade looked at the door to Yuki's room. Itsuki replied, "Dunno, I recall her packing but she hasn't left her room for quite a while now. About half an hour."

Kyon walked up to the door, "What could she possibly be doing for half an hour? Who spends 30 minutes packing for only a one night's stay away from home?"

The door opened just before Kyon reached for the doorknob. Yuki stood at the door appearing to be fully packed.

"What were you doing for 30 minutes?"

"Practicing."

"For what?"

She didn't reply and just walked past Kyon without an answer.

Mikuru suggested, "Classified information?"

Slight nod.

* * *

Sojiro Izumi noticed something slightly odd about her daughter's cooking and the dinner table. "Konata, the sleepover is just supposed to be just you and your friends here right? That makes 6 people including me, but why are there 10 sets of cutlery and quite a lot of food? Seems enough for 10 people."

"Because there are 10 people coming Dad."

"10 people?"

"Yup, they should be arriving… soon I hope."

"Hmm… food's getting cold. Sadly, we'll have to start eating without them."

Konata shouted upstairs, "Haruhi! Food's ready!"

"I know!" was the only reply.

With everyone who was present at the time at the dinner table, usual Japanese customs follow, "Itadakimasu (Let's eat)"

Konata's dad began shaking feverishly again.

He leapt up and declared, "Konata, I never thought this day would arrive. This is a scene beyond my dreams!"

Kagami remembered the last sleepover, "This again? What kind of dreams do you have?"

"F..F…Four high school girls! It's…"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Konata's dad seemed to have forgotten what he was going to say and walked straight for the door, "I'll get it, must be the additional guests."

Kagami seemed shocked at the fact, "Additional guests?! I thought everyone was here!"

A sweat broke on Konata's head. "Well… I did invite Tsukasa and Yuki-chan as you requested, but you also said 'the more the merrier' so I invited the rest of the rest of the SOS Brigade as well."

"I don't mind having more people, but wouldn't 9 people be a little too crowded for one house?"

The door opened to reveal a flat-chested beauty.

He leapt back in surprised shock, "F…F… Flat…"

Yuki seems undeterred by Sojiro's reaction to her flat chest and kept her usual blank face. The crowd looked on in shock.

Konata's dad suddenly regained his composure, "Hello, I'm Sojiro Izumi. Nice to meet you."

Ignoring the man with the Lolita complex, Yuki simply walked past the man.

Despite this, Konata's father celebrated with a smile, "Flag Get!"

Konata applauded, "Great job Dad!

Pretending that the loli incident that took place a moment ago didn't happen, the remainder of the SOS Brigade start to make their way through the door and past the celebrating Sojiro, who is now in tears with his head down against his arm due to extreme happiness.

Mikuru spent a moment looking puzzled at the man's behavior but soon moved past the door.

As if by some extrasensory perception, the man with the Lolita complex noticed another visitor coming through the door despite having his eyes buried in his arm, and quickly fixes them on an even greater beauty.

"They're… they're… huge…"

Blood started pouring out of his nostrils as he fainted and collapsed on the floor.

The large-chested Mikuru gasped as Konata's father hits the floor. "Did I…Is he okay?"

Kyon looked at the strange man, sighs, and takes a step in walking past the door. "He'll be fine."

Suddenly, an arm grabs him by the shoulder effectively stopping him in his tracks. Kyon takes a look at the arm, and saw that it originated from a now serious, fiery looking man. Kyon gasped at the inhuman speed, "How did you…you were on the floor a moment ago."

Heavy words follow, "Please, Stop. You are ruining my perfect dream. Please, leave now…"

"Well… technically I was invited here by Haruhi and…"

Kyon never had the chance to finish. Sojiro grabbed Kyon and Koizumi who happened to be next to Kyon listening to the ruckus and with superhuman strength threw them out of the door. This was quickly followed by the door closing and locking, keeping out any intruders from invading his perfect world.

Tsukasa displayed a look of concern as the two men were thrown out of the door.

The lolicon returned to his usual self, "Now where was I? Oh right."

"Look, Konata…"

"Yeah, it's perfect. We know."

"This is…. Beyond Perfect!"

He promptly collapsed afterwards, his brain shutting down with too many happy emotions.

Konata looked at the happy, crying man on the floor. "Seems like dinner with 7 high school girls is a little too much for one man." She turns to the two newly arrived guests, "Anyway, for a moment I thought you could've already had dinner. I'll go get more from the fridge."

A smile crossed Haruhi's face who has been oddly silent for a while. She turned to Konata. "You could use some help you know. Mikuru-chan, guess what?"

An expression of fear immediately appeared on Mikuru's face, almost reflex-like. She again, knew what was coming.

"I just happened to have a spare maid costume here. I'll go get it!" Haruhi ran upstairs.

Konata's dad suddenly woke up. "Maid costume! I need to get my camera!" More running.

* * *

Kagami sighed, "That was a wild dinner. So Konata, what's after dinner?"

It was a tight fit, but 7 people managed to fit into Konata's room. There would be more room for people to fit and sit in, if a large area hadn't been occupied with manga, boxes of manga, DVDs, among other usual otaku stuff.

Konata finished connecting the PS2 to the TV. "Nothing much, with 9 people originally intended to attend the sleepover I thought we could have a game tournament."

"Game tournament? What game are you talking about?"

Konata inserted a CD into the PS2. "I thought a fighting game would be suitable."

"A fighting game? But you're too good at those!"

"That's why I had a few people practice. It wouldn't be very fair would it if I could easily score a Perfect KO every round."

"I get it, but why you didn't tell me."

"You're already good Kagamin. You beat Misao right?"

"Misao… was she actually playing? Or was she just… laughing back then?"

As usual, Yui burst through the door with her usual crazy one-armed waving. "Konata! I'm back from work and here to play!"

It took her a moment to notice the remainder of the people in the room, probably due to her mind being occupied with her crazy waving. "Hmm… that's a lot of people. Having a party?"

Konata returned the greeting, "Ah, Cousin Yui, welcome. We're having a sleepover right now, feel free to join us."

"That's great! And… oh yeah, almost forgot. I spotted these two guys waiting outside the door. They looked suspicious, so I arrested them and brought them here to see if you could recognize them."

Kyon and Koizumi walked in through the door handcuffed. Obviously, Kyon sounded a little annoyed. "We waited an hour outside your home… only to get arrested by a police officer. Can you at least tell me what is going on and free us?

The usual faces of shock, disbelief and surprise follow.

Haruhi continued, "As Brigade Chief, I'll have to announce the rules and handle the drawings that would determine the preliminary rounds." She gazes at a piece of paper. "The tournament is a knockout tournament, where… the loser… in each round…"

She paused and then stares hard at the piece of paper. "Konata! What is this? I can't read your handwriting! It's like some alien language." She hands the piece of paper back.

Slightly annoyed, Konata takes the piece of paper and reads her own alien handwriting. "The loser would be eliminated. Each match would consist of only 1 round, and there would be a 90 second time limit. We'll be drawing numbers to determine who faces who in the first matches."

Kagami commented with a slightly evil tone, "Konata, why are you so detailed when describing about game-related stuff. Can't you do the same for schoolwork?

There was difficulty answering, "Ur… well…"

Miyuki interrupted Konata who was about to tear off several pieces of scrap paper to use for the drawing. "Konata-san, sorry to interrupt but there could be a slight problem with the tournament."

"Huh? What would it be?"

"You see, with 10 people, we would have 5 matches at first, but then when we get to the semi-finals, we would have 5 people. That means that there would be only 2 matches and someone would advance to the finals without participating in the semi-finals. We can work around this, but I think it would be easier to just have 8 people in the tournament."

"Never thought of that…"

"If it is necessary, then feel free to exclude us." Koizumi pointed to Kyon and himself.

Kyon displayed some surprise at his friend's action, "Exclude us? We didn't talk about this."

"Really? You sound like you actually to participate, in that case…"

"Never mind, never really wanted to play anyway."

After a few more rules, Konata quickly drew numbers from 1 to 4 on 8 pieces of paper with a single number on each paper and was readying to hand them out. Kyon was just standing in the room, minding his own business until Koizumi walked up and whispered, "I've just realized something, we need to talk. I've already told Asahina-san and Nagato-san to exit the room with us for a moment."

"Let me guess, Suzumiya-san related."

"Suzumiya-san related."

Afterwards, Koizumi turned towards the crowd and apologized with a bow, "Sorry to interrupt but could you excuse us for a moment. We need to discuss our strategy for the tournament. Feel free to draw our numbers instead of us."

Everyone was slightly confused, Kagami pointed out, "Didn't they just retire from the tournament?"

They promptly left the room afterwards along with the alien and the time-traveler. They decided to stop at the corridor, but stayed away from the door to avoid eavesdropping.

The esper continued, "I'll try to keep this brief. Don't want to raise any suspicion by making them wait too long."

"Just get to the point."

"I'm sure you're well aware that Suzumiya-san does not like losing. If possible, we would like to avoid a similar incident to what happened at the baseball tournament."

"I'm aware of your concern, but I don't think we should be as cautious today. It's just a normal sleepover, and it's a competition between members of the SOS Brigade, not a competition with another group like another baseball team or a club of computer geeks. Basically, if Haruhi loses, I don't think she would produce closed space anyway."

"I see, you still trust Suzumiya-san, but still, we cannot entirely drop our guard." Koizumi's mobile phone rang. "One second." He turned away as he answered the call which was followed by a brief, inaudible conversation.

Kyon asked for the point of the phone call, "What is it?"

"Not much. From what I can tell you, there are a number of agents from the Agency in this city right now. It took them a while to move location but they'll be ready if closed space appears."

"Anyway, so are you suggesting that we find some way for Haruhi to win this tournament?"

"That would be the best course of action. Her mood is positive now, but we cannot be certain if her mood would take a turn for the worst if she were to lose."

Kyon thought for a moment, "Not much of an idea. You?"

"Should we tell the other four girls? Could be time for them to be aware of Suzumiya-san's true identity"

"Probably not, would they believe us if we did as well? So… the world is about to end, the only way we can save it is that you intentionally lose to Haruhi. Very convincing…"

Mikuru finally contributed to the conversation. "I have to agree. I don't think I've told you about this before, but during Suzumiya-san's search for mysteries, you know, where we had to draw toothpicks to see which groups we were in."

"Okay…"

"I tried telling Konata about Suzumiya-san the same way I tried to tell you… but before I was interrupted, she seemed like she wouldn't believe me. So I think it would not be the best thing to tell them right now."

"Agreed, we always have our perfectly reliable backup plan anyway." Kyon turned to Yuki.

"When you said that you were practicing, it was for this game tournament right?"

Slight nod.

"A game controller shouldn't be too different from a computer right?"

Slight nod.

"Let's try to keep it within human limits okay?"

Slight nod.

* * *

Upon everyone's return, Haruhi wasn't hesitate to announce the start of the tournament. "Alright, let's get this started!"

_Tsukasa vs. Mikuru_

Tsukasa felt puzzled from just looking at the controller, "Urr… Konata? I don't really know how to play. I've seen you and Sis play but I've never actually played fighting games myself."

Contrary to Tsukasa's expectations, Konata gave her a big thumbs up, "Don't worry. Just mash random buttons, something good will happen."

Game-illiterate Mikuru wasn't faring any better as well and in a slight state of panic. She gave a look of distress to her usual recipient, Kyon.

He took a moment to think of any usual advice, but couldn't due to his extreme lack of experience in games and sighed. _Never thought games would determine the fate of the world. All I've played is that Day of Sagittarius III in that competition with the Computer club, doubt any advice from that would be useful. _

Smiling weakly back, all advice he could offer was, "Urr… just do what the other guy is doing and hope for the best."

_Winner: Tsukasa, by a rather close margin._

Haruhi was obviously mad at her subordinate losing, "Mikuru-chan! What was that?! You just let her win didn't you?! Come here for some punishment!"

Vocal distress followed. Chaos.

_Konata vs. Yui_

"Cousin Yui, just because you're older doesn't mean that I will go easy on you."

"Don't go easy on me Konata, I still have my touch from old school fighters."

_Winner: Konata_

Tears flowed from the defeated, "When I said don't go easy on me, I didn't ask you to end the match in seconds…"

"Sorry cousin Yui."

_Miyuki vs. Yuki_

"I don't really play a lot of games, only things like Solitaire or Minesweeper. You seem like the type who would prefer to read books, so let's have a fair match with our lack of experience."

No response.

Konata pointed to the screen, "Miyuki, the match's starting!"

"Sorry!"

"Huh? It's over?"

"It's over?"

_Winner: Yuki_

"What just happened?"

Tsukasa answered Konata's question, "Not really sure, seems like she just pounded a lot of buttons in rapid succession and… it was over."

"How… how much has she practiced at this game?"

_Haruhi vs. Kagami_

Kagami thought to herself, "Alright, maybe if I win over Haruhi, maybe if I could impress Konata and…"

_Fight!_

"Shoot! Was too busy talking to myself, have to concentrate…"

_Winner: Haruhi_

Kagami turned around to Konata, "Sorry Konata, I guess we can't face each other in the tournament since…"

Konata wasn't listening, "Haruhi, that was great! I liked it how you chained from the fists of fury into a hurricane kick."

"Thanks. Charging in was a great idea right?"

Kagami sighed defeat, "Never mind…"

_Tsukasa vs. Konata_

Tsukasa immediately shrunk in fear after seeing how Haruhi beat her sister. "It's hopeless…I just barely won the previous match."

Konata cheered her up, "Don't worry. Just try your best, ok?"

_Winner: Konata_

Kagami looked at the time limit counter, "85 seconds left... that means she lost in just 5 seconds. Well that's expected."

_Yuki vs. Haruhi_

Kyon thought of Yuki's previous match. "She just pounded away at the controller like she did with a computer…Haruhi doesn't stand a chance."

Kyon walked over to Koizumi, "What do you think? Should we let things go on naturally or should be have Haruhi win…somehow."

"Haruhi's in a good mood. The decision is up to you but we should avoid trying to ruin her mood."

Sighing, Kyon walked over to Yuki. "Sorry, but considering that Haruhi has to win to avoid any closed space incidents, you have to lose, somehow."

No response.

"Any ideas?"

Without response, Yuki walked over to a controller and picked it up. Luckily, everyone else was still occupied with discussion about previous matches and did not really notice or care.

Kyon was watching her though, "Another incantation… which one would it be this time?"

Finished with her alien magic, Yuki walked past Kyon back to her previous spot.

He asked, "What did you do this time?"

"Auto-combo."

"What?"

"The controller will move by itself, without the user noticing."

"Right… but I don't think we need to use that controller yet."

No response.

"During the match, just don't do anything."

_Fight!_

Haruhi sounded angry at her opponent, "Hey Nagato! Don't just sit there! Fight!" She kept on yelling until the match ended.

_Time Over. Winner: Haruhi_

_Konata vs. Haruhi_

Kyon handed Haruhi the enhanced controller, "Here, use this."

"Why would I want to use that?"

"Just use it."

"Humph…alright, since you gave it to me. Looks bugged in someway though."

Konata turned towards her opponent, "Well… whatever happens, let's have fun, okay?"

"Alright, but you're still 100 years too early to beat the Chief."

"We'll see about that."

_Winner: Haruhi_

Konata blinked, "What just happened?

Kagami was equally confused, "I blinked and missed it. What's wrong with today? Fighting game matches don't end in a mere second… this is not human…"

Konata leapt back in shock, "W...What is that!? The controller is moving all by itself!"

"The controller? It's not moving!"

"It's possessed! Quick, destroy it!"

"Hey, don't touch the Chief's controller!"

A minute later, Haruhi stood up and announced, "Now, since you have all lost, you have to do what the victor tells you to do."

Confusion. "That wasn't in the rules…"

Kyon sighed some relief, "Thank god I'm not involved."

"Everyone! Go run around naked screaming 'Green Martians are chasing me!" Haruhi smiled. "Mikuru-chan, you first!"

She proceeded to attempt to remove Mikuru's maid costume, the usual vocal resistance followed.

* * *

Kagami scrounged around in the darkness, and with luck, found an alarm clock with a light allowing her to look at the time. A moan followed, "Only 1 AM?" She had been waiting and trying to sleep for quite a while now. The tournament finished quite quickly and everyone got tired from cheering and the excited, heated atmosphere of the tournament. Thankfully, her eyes were long adjusted to the lack of light, and she remembered that she, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were sleeping in the living room.

She again moaned, "Stupid Konata… she had to insist that she sleep alone for no reason. Haruhi's sleeping with Yuki and Mikuru in her room. Konata's dad should be sleeping alone anyway. The two other men went home… same with the police officer… that leaves me, Tsukasa and Miyuki here. Why can't we sleep with Konata…? Why can't I sleep with Konata?"

Kagami climbed out of the futon (mattress) on the floor, taking care not to wake her friends who were right next to her. Luckily, the moon was clearly visible that night and it illuminated the house enough to allow one to see where they are going instead of stumbling around in the night. _"This is just like last night when I asked Miyuki…"_

She walked up the stairs to the corridor leading to Konata's bedroom keeping her steps quiet. A look of shock crossed Kagami's face when she saw a light shining from under Konata's sliding door. _"What's she doing at this time of night?"_

She slid open the door to see Konata at her computer who was equally surprised to see Kagami barge in. "Ka…Kagami…what are you doing this late? This is so unlike you."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep despite the fatigue for some reason. What about you? You seem like you're having fun right now and ignoring sleep."

"Same reason Kagamin. Couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well finish a dating-sim that I was playing recently."

"Dating-sim? Are you supposed to play those types of games?"

"Urr... never mind Kagami, I got the same ending twice already tonight. So I guess I could use a break right now and start from the beginning tomorrow." Konata quickly hit Alt and F4 on her computer.

"Trying to hide it are you?"

"Well… I'll be right back!" Konata quickly ran out of the room and to the bathroom.

Kagami sighed, "Let's hope that police don't catch her. Let's see what other stuff she has that she shouldn't be playing."

Konata walked out relieved from the bathroom, "Still wide awake, guess I should do some solo hunting. Almost at the next level."

Konata slid the door to her room own and said, "Kagami, if you won't mind I'd like to use the computer again."

No response. Konata couldn't see Kagami's face but it was obvious that she was staring at the screen and not responding. Her head was blocking the screen as well, so she couldn't see what Kagami was looking at.

"Kagamin, what are you doing it's not safe to……" Konata too paused when she saw what was on the computer screen.

There were no words for a while, before Kagami broke the silence with a rather embarrassed tone, "Konata… why… why are there pictures of me on your computer?"

All her secrets, all revealed in a single unexpected moment. "I… sometimes… want to think of you, that's all."

Kagami wiped a sweat off Konata's red face. "You're sweating a lot…"

"How… how did you find them?"

Kagami smiled, "Next time, don't name a folder that you don't want found 'Kagamin'."

"That was stupid of me, wasn't it?"

"Don't worry. I have a folder named 'Konata' as well."

"I see… guess I never said thanks to you."

"For what?"

"For helping me, I really wanted to watch Akira's concert… and for trying to protect me during the concert."

"Urr… thanks Konata… but I couldn't…"

"Catch me?"

"Yeah… but I couldn't protect you… it was Haruhi that…" A slight hint of anger and frustration filled Kagami's voice.

Konata comforted her, "Don't worry about Haruhi. She didn't protect me, like you did Kagamin."

"Thanks… but I thought that… you had some kind of feelings for Haruhi… I was worried… You were going home with Haruhi several times instead of us and…"

"You're worrying too much Kagamin. I wanted to come home with you, and Tsukasa, and Yuki-chan. Haruhi is just an obstruction."

"Between what?"

"Between us."

"Konata!" Filled with emotions, tears, and joy, Kagami wrapped her hands around her true friend and started sobbing in her arms.

Konata allowed her friend to sob for a few moments, before unburying her from her chest and wiping away the tears. "Kagamin got all tsundere. Here, let me give you something."

Before Kagami could answer, Konata gave her the most unexpected thing she thought of. She leaned forward and allowed her lips to touch Kagami's. Her eyes lit up as she received the thing she wanted most in the world.

It was brief, but mere seconds seemed like an eternity. When Konata removed herself from the kiss, Kagami returned to her usual tsundere self.

Kagami sounded rather annoyed, "What was that?"

"Dunno."

"That was pathetic."

"Then, again?"

"Again."


	14. Face Marker

A haitus of almost 3 years? I'm not too happy about that either.

After 3 years, it is certainly hard to write for characters that you have not seen for months or even more and keep them in character. So if there is anything glaringly OOC, blame it on time.

Also, if there is one thing I've realized. It is very difficult to include so many characters at once. So in the future, I'll probably focus on fewer characters.

On a brighter note, I want to come back to this occasionally to not keep the fans and the readers waiting. This is still by far, my most popular fic.

You can also blame any change in story or style on time.

I'd probably keep chapters short and concise. I want to finish this as soon as possible so I can focus on fewer projects, but that does not mean a drop in quality.

Here's a short interim chapter for me to readjust to Konata, Haruhi and co. After that I'll try to head to what is intended to be the main story and the ending as soon a possible.

* * *

"Konata..." Kagami mumbled in her sleep, her hair jumbled and twisted as she slept without her usual pony tails.

A prod on her cheek did little to wake her. Giggles followed. There was a duality to the tone, two people?

"Konata... I want to..." A snore escaped from her mouth. "With you..." Kagami hugged the body pillow tighter as she lay on top of the sleeping bag.

"I wonder what Kagamin is dreaming about," a voice giggled again, but this time only one.

"Prodding is sure fun," the second voice agreed. " Way too ineffective..." Haruhi stood up straight with a sense of urgency, "That's it! I'm out of patience! Let me show you the best way!"

After a deep inhale, she prepared her best brigade leader scolding voice. "Wake up! There's no tolerance for lazy members!"

"Waah!" Kagami screamed as she was suddenly shaken awake. She sat up rubbed her eyes and scratched her hair. As the morning light came into full view, she saw Konata and Haruhi looking at her. Both have rather wide grins on their faces, and seem to be exerting their best efforts to prevent themselves from laughing.

"What time is it?" Kagami yawned.

"It's nine already sleepy!" Haruhi kneeled down to Kagami's current height who was sitting on the sleeping bag and brought out her best scolding voice, "Just think about how much time we've already wasted while you were snoozing alone over there!"

"That's enough," Kyon grabbed the back collar of Haruhi's pyjamas and pulled her up. "We still haven't eaten breakfast yet, was there anything we could've done?"

"Of course we could have," she argued back. "Maybe there are some ghosts that come out during the early hours of dawn. We can't pass up the chance to investigate."

"No they don't," he had to try his best to stop Haruhi's imagination. Last thing he wanted was ghosts coming into existence and terrorising people in the morning.

He started for a moment at Kagami, especially at the face area. He let out a sigh before he spoke to her, "You might want to take a look in a mirror."

"Why?" Kagami asked back.

"Breakfast is ready," Koizumi announced, breaking the line of conversation. He appeared briefly when he walked from the kitchen, frying pan in hand before disappearing back into the dining area."I believe we made plenty for everyone."

"Ah... thanks," Soujiro, Konata's father tried his best to smile at the chef with his groggy morning look, sitting at the table with coffee in hand. "Usually Konata cooks but... being our guests were you really sure you wanted to cook. And a western breakfast of all things."

"I believe the ability to cook is a must for all self-sufficient men," Koizumi replied, placing a fried egg on his plate before moving on to the next. The other girls thanked him as their plates were being filled.

"You better go eat soon," Haruhi brushed Kyon's hand off whilst her attention was still focused on Kagami who was still sitting on the sleeping bag. The president's own stomach growled loudly, fitting for her fierce nature. "I can't forgive you if don't eat up well. No excuses for being hungry later!"

She stormed off to the dining room with a large stride. Kyon shrugged as he usually would, before following her. That left only Kagami and her best friend alone in the living room.

"How did I end up here?" Kagami asked as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. "I thought I was in your room?"

Konata thought around for a moment. "You were," she recalled. "It was quite funny seeing everyone exhast themselves over that little fighting game. Afterwords, everyone settled down with sleeping bags in the living room. It's a wonder that many people were able to fit in such a small room. This isn't a western style home. It's like a can of sardines."

"Get to the point?" Kagami interrupted, "So why do I remember going to your room?"

"Of course I was in my room," Konata continued, "This being my house and all. Perhaps I should have shared my room with someone next time. Do you want to sleep together next time?"

"Sleep together?" Kagami was confused now, trying to piece her memories. "But wasn't that what we did?"

"You were this close," Konata giggled. "I was in the mood to pull an all-nighter playing eroge games, and then you came and opened the door yourself and probably walked all the way from upstairs as well. Kagami's sleepwalking face is so cute."

"I was sleep walking?" Kagami said in disbelief.

"You had so many friends beside you," Konata teased. "But you were still longing for me in your sleep."

"So my..."

"Your...?"

"Nevermind..." Kagami gave a sigh of defeat.

"I still haven't finished yet," Konata said. "You went straight for my bed and slept rather soundly on it for a while. You sure hugged my pillow tight as well. I considered it, but I didn't turn the sound volume down."

"I guess that explains everything..."

"We better eat sleepy," Konata suggested. "Everyone's been up at least an hour before you. They are waiting for us now I think."

"He was staring at my face for a moment," Kagami asked. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong." Konata denied. "Now quickly go brush your teeth."

"Al right," Kagami quickly stood up.

A minute later, a scream can be heard from the bathroom.

"Konata! You drew on my face!"


End file.
